The Seasons of Life
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: A family secret is revealed. How will the Halliwell's deal with this?? Piper is pregnant, what will happen next? A demon from Cole's past wrecks havoc on their lives, and sends one of The Halliwell's back to the 1600's!
1. The Seasons of Life

Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: All Charmed Characters owned by Spelling and The WB. All other character's made up by me. Pax, Peyton and Paz are the cousins. Names are made up by me, but the characters are from Charmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Seasons of Life -  
  
Flashback February 17, 1910 A beautiful sunny morning, a 16-year-old Pax Bowen wakes up very ill in her home on Miller Ave. She disregards it as anything serious and goes about her day, but as the day progresses, she gets even sicker. Her mother, Brianna, insists that she get a check up as soon as possible. Worried that something might be wrong, but little did Pax know, that check up would change her life? Monday and Tuesday were long days and the nights were even longer. On Wednesday, she got the call that she was pregnant. Stunned, the 16-year-old had no explanation for what just happened. Fortunately her mother believed her, but what Pax doesn't realize is that her mother comes from a long line of powerful witches. But being a witch doesn't mean that they knew everything. She knew that her mother was a very loving a caring person, and knew that she didn't have anything to fear.  
  
The night that Pax found out about her pregnancy, Melinda Warren, her great great great grandmother, contacted her. That was the day that she learned she was a witch. 7 months later Brianna had made arrangements for her daughter to leave secretly in the dead of night. Nobody would know about the baby, they would assume that it was 2-month vacation. That night Pax is getting ready to go on a life altering vacation to have her child. A child that wasn't even supposed to be born for another 5 years. I've got to give this baby up to a normal family that doesn't have witchcraft in their lives, she says to herself. When she's ready to leave, she looks around because it may be her last time her room or even in her house. February 17, 1924 14 years to the day Pax Bowen has had her child; she and her cousin Peyton cursed and vanquished their evil cousin Paz Russell, and all her future selves to die on the same day. Months earlier, Paz entered into the dark side by a warlock named Anton. He made her believe that her cousins needed to die and she was the one that should kill them. Peyton and Pax realized that they needed something, or Paz would be too powerful and evil for anyone to handle.  
  
On February 17, 1924, Paz stopped by the bar the cousin's ran out of an old Victorian Manor. Anton made the distraction to Peyton in the form of her lover. Peyton realized that she this was a set up. They fought and she managed to freeze him. Pax on the other hand, tried defending herself by using her power to, ice breath, but Paz had a special necklace to protect her from all powers. The two cousins fought until Peyton was able to help Pax. They cursed Paz and all her future selves to die. February 17, 2000 Phoebe Halliwell's past life came back to haunt her. She had to go back into time to figure out why this was happening to her. When she did, she learned of her ill fait, and realized who cursed her, the former cousins that were in the past selves of her sisters. Needless to say, she was a little freaked. Phoebe was able to get passed it. Paz was somehow shifted to the present to Phoebe's present body, with the help of past warlock-lover Anton, so Phoebe was stuck in the past. Her and her sisters were able to lift the curse at the very last minute and save Phoebe's life and vanquish the past threat. 2001 A young New Yorker, Josephine Page, looks out her window enjoying the nighttime scenery. Wishes that she could be part of it all, knowing that she was very different. Different how, she's always wondered, but never could put her finger on it. Josephine decided that she would stop depressing herself, and go back to her work. Working out of her home was a common thing for her. She wasn't big fan about going on into the daytime, because she was super shy. She did however manage to go into the programs firm she worked at, twice a month. As she was working, she turned her head around, watching over her shoulder. She felt as though someone was calling to her, not calling for her. She quickly turned around in her chair. Scared out of her mind, she quickly rose to her feet.  
  
"Hello," as she peeked her head around again. "Is anyone there?" When no one answered, she's too scared to think about it and ignores it by going back to what she had been doing.  
  
The next day she had that same feeling of being called. This time the feeling was of unexplainable loss. Josephine didn't understand these feelings she was having. What more could she do, but go on with her life. She thought if anything my imagination is just getting the best of me. A Year later Working in her office at 9:30 in the morning, Josephine feels a gust of wind blow threw her long brown hair. Freaked, she gets up from her chair, and looks around. Josephine was getting an eerie feeling that this has happened before. She grabs her things and heads out. Hails the first cab she sees.  
  
"Head to the airport! Step on it," she tells the cab driver. He proceeds to the airport, wondering what the urgency was all about.  
  
About 20 minutes of being in traffic, they finally make it the airport. Hands the driver the cab fair, and hurries inside to a ticket counter. She's the first on at the counter. "I need a ticket to San Francisco," she told the clerk. "I have one in about 5 minutes ma'am," the clerk says as he looks up from the monitor. "Good, I'll take it," as she handed him her credit card. A few minutes later he handed her the ticket and the card, and headed for the gate to board her plane.  
  
Once on the plane, she sits down. Looks out the window, wondering why she didn't always do things at the spur-of-the-moment. I'm glad I decided to make to follow this threw. It feels good. It feels right, she thought.  
  
Soon the plane took off, headed for San Francisco. Still not knowing why she was going, she knew she had to. As the plane lands the pull of the call gets stronger and the feeling of loss is getting worse. I don't understand this. Why is this leading my home to San Francisco? Each time I've had this feeling there has been a feeling of loss, she thought to herself. As she gets off the plane, she heads to the rental car place. She then proceeds to drive away, not knowing where she is going, or where she'll end up.  
  
After awhile of driving she turns on right Prescott Street. Looking at every house she sees. Suddenly, Josephine stops in front of an old Victorian House. This is where it stops. Hmmm, I've never been here, but this seems so familiar. I don't understand it. Maybe I should go up to house and see if someone is there. Perhaps I know someone that lives here. She gets out of her car and proceeds to walk up to the house. When she gets to the door, she knocks on the door. Josephine hears someone coming down the stairs. It's a woman about her age with short dark brown hair. She looks sad, she thought. I wonder what's wrong.  
  
The door opens.  
  
"Yes?" the young woman says. Josephine didn't really know what to say so she made up some story.  
  
"Um, I'm not from around here and I'm looking for." she looks at the map. "For Miller Ave. Do you know where it is?" "Miller Ave. Ahh yes. You go down this street, Prescott Street, and you make a left and then you make right. And you can't miss it" Josephine smiles, "Thank you ma'am. I'm sorry if I got you out of bed."  
  
The young woman says, "Oh no problem. I've just had a horrible few days. I'm the only one here today." "Thank you again. I'll go know. Again I'm really sorry," says Josephine. The young woman smiles and closes the door. This young woman leans against the door wondering if she's ever seen that woman before, Nah, she thought, and proceeded up to her room. Josephine thought that it was very odd for her to do something like that. I maybe staying awhile until I figure out why I feel so connected to the house. Possibly to that woman. She got into the car and drove around a few hours be checking into a hotel room. Once in her hotel room, she drops everything lays down on the bed. Suddenly she gets the eeriest feeling someone is in the room with her. she slowly turns around. She screams in horror at the man in her room. He lunges at her as she tries to get away. He catches as she tries to run for the door.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. Take my anything you want, but don't hurt me." "Shut up witch," he yelled. "Witch? I'm no witch," she said crying. "Ah, but you are witch. It's in your blood," said the man. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Let me go. Please. Please let me go," she said screaming.  
  
"I can not let you go. Your kind needs to die. ALL OF THEM." He was about to sling on his shoulder, when she kneed him in the groin. Josephine grabbed the keys, and ran out of there to her car as fast as she could. She drove all around until she realizes where she is. In front of that old Victorian Manor. Oh, I no. I can't go up there. I bothered that girl way too much. There's no way she'd believe what just happened. I don't even know for sure what happened. She pleaded with herself before she finally decided to walk up those stairs. When she got to the door, she knocked on it. Before anyone got to the door, she looked frantically around. Hoping that man wouldn't show up at this very moment. The door finally opened. It was a different girl.  
  
"Yes. May I help you?" "I'm sorry. I was just attacked," Josephine said as she began crying. "Oh, Come in. Come in." Josephine stepped inside the house as Paige closed the door. "Please come in, sit down," said the young woman directing her to the parlor. "Piper, Phoebe," the young woman said "What is it Paige?" a woman answered as she came out of the kitchen. "Paige what did you need?" another woman said as she was coming down the stairs. "This girl was just attacked," said Paige. "This is Piper, my older sister", as she pointed to a woman with the long brown hair. "This is Phoebe, my other sister," she pointed at the other woman with short brown. "I'm Josephine Page." "This girl says she was attacked," Paige said as she was telling her sisters. Phoebe noticed her from this morning.  
  
"You're the woman that came to the house looking for Miller Ave, right?" "Yes, I am," Josephine, pointed out. "What made you come back," Phoebe asked. "I don't know exactly. I couldn't go to the police," Josephine said. "Why exactly not," Piper asked. Josephine took a deep breath before she said anything. "I was at my hotel. I was relaxing and I got this eerie feeling to-to-to run. I turned around and there was a man in my room. I tried to fight, but he was just too strong for me. I just remember kicking him in the groin and I ended up here." "I don't understand why you would come back here," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"You're going to think I'm crazy, but this man told me I was.a witch. I have no idea what he's talking about. He said all my kind has to die." Phoebe, Piper and Paige all look at each other with an uh oh look on their faces. "Josephine, you've come to the right place," Piper said as she sat down next to her. Josephine knew that she was in the right place, but she didn't know if she should be telling them why she was brought there in the front place. Phoebe sat on the table in front of the couch. "Is there anything else you can tell us about him?" Phoebe wondered. "No, I am sorry. Why did he come for me? I don't understand," she says as she shakes her head. "Josephine no needs to worry. We'll do the worry for you," Paige said. Piper made a gesture for her sisters to follow her in the other room. "Excuse us, we'll be in the other room," Piper said.  
  
"What do you think," Piper asked. "Witch hunter?" Paige and Phoebe both agreed. "What I don't get is why she came back here," Phoebe asked. "Maybe it was destiny," Paige pointed out excitedly. Her sisters just give her a funny look. "Paige, you come with me to the attic," Piper said. "Phoebe you sit with Josephine while we're looking up witch hunters." Piper and Paige went up to the attic as Phoebe walked back in the parlor and sat next to Josephine.  
  
"Tell me a little about you," she said as she touched her hand. Phoebe had an instant premonition. Josephine screamed. Piper and Paige ran back downstairs to see that their sister was having a premonition. When Phoebe came out of it, she was shocked. She didn't quite understand what she had just seen.  
  
"Pheebs what is it," Piper asked. "It's weird, I saw Prue's past self with a baby. Then the imagines just fast forwarded until I saw Josephine getting burned at the stake," Phoebe said. "That's so strange. What does she have to do with Prue's past self?" Paige asked. Phoebe looked at Josephine and then back at her sisters. "I think Josephine is related." Stunned Josephine couldn't believe it. She stood up and walked over the front window. She looked out as she would have done in New York at this time, but something wasn't right. The man had found her. "Oh, my god. He's here," Josephine said as she turned around.  
  
"Paige, orb her to safety,'' Piper demanded. Josephine whispered ORB to herself. Paige walked over to the young woman and took her hand and orb out.  
  
The witch hunter burst through the door screaming, "Where's the witch. I want the witch!!" "You'll never find her," Phoebe said as Piper froze him. "Phoebe go up to the book and find out what there is on Witch hunters," Phoebe took off up the stairs to the attic. When she arrived, she noticed that the pages had turned to the pages turned to what she needed. She read aloud "Witch hunters date back all the way to Salem. They hunt down witch after witch, and burn them at the stake. They feel that with every burning, the witch will feel it for eternity. With each generation, they get stronger. Only one way to vanquish them, and that's with The Power of Three Spell." Phoebe ran back down stairs. "We need the power of three spell," Phoebe says. "PAIGE!" Piper yells.  
  
Paige finally orbed back with Josephine. Phoebe motions for Paige to come to over to her sisters. "We needed you for the Power of Three," Piper said as the witch hunter was coming out of the freeze. They started chanting and as they chanted they could feel each other's powers flow through them: The Power of Three Will Set US Free The Power of Three Will Set Us Free The Power of Three Will Set Us Free The wind picked up out of nowhere, and the witch hunter screams in agony and disappears in mid air. Josephine shocked doesn't know what all this means, faints. When the wind dies down And when everything looks clear, the girls notice Josephine on the floor and they run to her side. The girls help her up to the couch in the parlor. Paige slaps on the cheeks to make her come out of it. Josephine sits up still in a daze. It all comes back to her, but some how she wasn't all that scared now. "Now that we've taken care of that problem," Piper said. "We need to know why she came here in the first place."  
  
She looks around and Piper calls out to Leo. "Leo!" A few minutes later, he orbs in. "Leo we have a problem," Phoebe says. "Yes, I know," he said. "The elders were filling me in on the situation." Piper got this strange look on face. "Well, then tell me what's going on!" Piper exclaimed. Josephine looked at Leo wondering what all this meant. She was afraid to say anything, so she let them do all the talking. "She was called by mistake when Phoebe called for Paige a few days ago," he said as he was looking at Paige. "A couple of days ago, I heard this morning," Josephine finally spoke up. "You chose to hear it then," Leo pointed out.  
  
"But this doesn't make any sense," Paige said. "Phoebe had a premonition of Prue's past self with a baby, and Josephine burning at the stake. Now that we've prevented that, I would like to know if this woman is a relative or not." "She is the great-granddaughter of Pax Bowen, Prue's past life." The girls look at each other taking it all in. There was silence for several minutes. Piper was the first to break the silence. "What are you talking about Leo? Pax Bowen never had any kids," Piper said. Leo took her into the solarium to talk to her. "Piper I know this comes as bit a shock, but it's true," said Leo. She turns away, "This is to much for me. I lost Prue. Gained another sister. Almost lost Phoebe, and now a cousin. Leo! When do they ever leave us alone," Piper said as she began to cry. Leo turned her around and she fought, but eventually Leo was able to hold her in his arms.  
  
Back in the parlor Phoebe and Paige were talking with Josephine. "Now, that you're a witch, I wonder what powers you'll have?" Phoebe wondered. "What the heck are you talking about? I'm not witch! I don't have any powers. This is all a strange dream. I need to wake up. Please walk up Josephine. Wake up now," as Josephine was saying, hoping to wake up. Paige looked at Phoebe and then at Josephine, "I understand what you are going through. It wasn't long ago that I found out I was a witch. Piper and Phoebe tried to explain to me what I was. Of course, I didn't believe anything they said. "That's right. She was very skeptical about everything. Josephine sure was feeling skeptical, but she knew that these girls wouldn't be lying especially after they saved her life. "Why don't Paige and I show you our powers," Phoebe suggested. "You've already seen Paige's orbing," looks at Paige, and my premonitions," As she looks back to Josephine. "Ok, show me what you got," she said. Phoebe got up and levitated in the air, hoping nobody would see her.  
  
"This is one of my powers," Paige says. "I'll call for pillow next to you." The pillow turns to blue and white specs and materializes with in my hands. Stunned Josephine started wanting her own powers, but was a little freaked that this was happening way to quick for her. At the same time, she was very fascinated by their powers. "Wow, those are some pretty cool powers," said an excited Josephine. Who was no longer skeptical about their powers or hers? "What are Pipers?" She says as Piper and Leo walk back in the parlor room. "What do I have," she asks. "What kind of powers do you have," Josephine asks. "I have the power to freeze and to blow up things," Piper said. "When do I get my powers?" Josephine wonders. "Hold on girl, you just found out you were a witch today. There is much to do, and much to learn," Piper said. Paige just rolls her eyes and tries to hold back a laugh because Josephine is in for a long ride, she thinks to herself. Josephine was still scared, but felt that her life, for once, was going in the right direction. A few months later Josephine has transferred to a San Francisco branch of the firm she worked for while living in New York. She lives only a few blocks away from her newfound family. Piper has been teaching her the Book of Shadows, making potions, and stressing the personal gain issues everyday, which Paige failed when she first learned she was a witch. With Piper's teachings, she's learned to trust people, and in herself. Piper treats her cousin as she did to her baby sister. Thus not revealing that she was pregnant right away. Once Josephine gained Piper's trust, Piper let her in on a little secret as they were working on a witchcraft lesson. A secret that would eventually reveal itself in a few months anyway. Josephine was thrilled when she learned of Piper's pregnancy. "That's great Piper! I'm so happy for you!" "We are thrilled. I didn't think I was able to have any, but when we chose to stay with our destiny, that's when we found out.it brought my sisters and I closer together.closer together," Piper said as she was reminiscing about that special day. "Piper!" Josephine called out as she waved her hand in front of her cousin's face. "Oh sorry Joey," as Piper apologized. "Let's get back to work. We still have a lot to work on" Josephine smiled as Piper smiled back at her. Josephine didn't mind Piper calling her Joey. It just seemed so formal to her, but most of all it felt good to be called 'Joey' cause it meant that Piper really trusted her. 


	2. Power of Two

Part 2 The Power of Two- 6 months later the Charmed Ones were helpless once again. Piper had been up ducted without any kind of warning. Frantic Phoebe and Paige tried calling for their sister Piper, which had been unsuccessful at that time. "Paige, I don't know what to do," Phoebe cried. "I don't want to lose another sister. Not again. Not this way" "Don't worry, we'll find Piper someway, somehow," Paige said as she tried to comfort her sister.  
  
The girls had been up in the attic all day when Josephine happened to stop by unaware what has happened. As she steps in, the wind picked up and the door slammed shut. The girls heard the door slam, and ran down stairs as possible. "Piper! PIPER! IS THAT YOU," they said as they as they came to bottom of the stairs. "No it's just little old me, Josephine. What's up," she asks. But she noticed that something wasn't quite right. "Piper is missing," Paige said trying to stay levelheaded. "Oh no," Josephine cried out. "What can I do to help?" "I don't know what to do," Phoebe said as they walked to the sitting room to sit down. "What has Leo had to say about this,'' Josephine asks. "I haven't gotten anything yet. We've been trying to call for him all day long, but I guess he's unable to be reached," Phoebe said. Josephine wondered what all this meant. Why Piper was abducted at 3 months pregnant and why Leo was gone at the same time. There's something fishy, and I think it has to do with Leo, she thought to herself. "Don't worry about the baby. We placed a protection spell put on Piper just incase something were to happen.like a demon attack," Paige said. "Nothing can penetrate it," Phoebe said. "But wouldn't that be a personal gain issue?" Josephine wondered. Phoebe and Paige both looked each other wondering if she could be correct. "I don't think it matters much right now since Piper is missing," Paige pointed out. Phoebe stood up and called out to Leo once again. A few minutes later Leo materialized in front of them. "What's up?" he asked. "Piper is missing," Phoebe said. "Oh my god." Leo said. "Who took her?" "We don't know who has her," Paige said. Phoebe and Paige didn't realize that Leo had a slip of the tongue, but Josephine her it, and looked right at him. She thought how this sweet man could have anything to do with this. He loves her so much. No, it can't be him. No, it wasn't him. It couldn't be, but what if it was him? What if? I can't say anything. I've just come into their lives and gained their trust. I can't do anything to damage that. No, I can't. I won't. What do I do then? What do I do, she thought. I think I need to help Phoebe and Paige find their sister. In the attic alone, Josephine was looking in the book of shadows to find some kind of spell to track Piper. Or perhaps bring her back. The pages started to flip page to page by themselves. She was a little freak, but realized that she was helping Piper and didn't have time to be freaked. It stopped on To locate a Lost Witch. Why don't I give it a shot? Maybe I can find her, she thought. She began chanting: 'Power of the Witches rise, course unseen across the sky, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.' The wind began to pick up all around her. Blowing Josephine's hair face, as she was straining to see, but once the tornado like wind died down there was no Piper. Another young dark haired woman stood in the place where Josephine hoped to see Piper at. She had no idea who this woman was. She yelled for Phoebe and Paige. They came up stairs and as they walked into the attic, they noticed who it was. "Prue!" as Phoebe cried and runs towards her sister to give her a hug, but realizes Prue is a ghost. "There were so many things I wanted to say to you." Paige on the hand didn't feel she should intrude on this special moment. Prue smiled at Paige, and it made Paige feel at ease. "I know Phoebe. I know. Let's not worry about that now. We've got to find Piper," Prue said. Phoebe dried her eyes while Prue spoke to Josephine. "You'll have to help them find Piper," Prue said. "We don't know where to look," Paige said. "We've tried everything we can think of." "Yes you do," Prue said. "Find Leo and you'll find Piper," Prue said as she disappeared into the thin air. Paige, Phoebe, and Josephine looked at each other and wondered what was going on. At first Phoebe and Paige didn't believe what Prue was saying, but the more  
  
Josephine thought about it, the more she knew that Prue had been right. When she lost her train of thought, she noticed that Phoebe had collapsed to the floor. Josephine ran over to her. When Phoebe came out of it, she realized she was on the floor. Josephine and Paige helped her up to her feet. "Phoebe what did you see," Paige asked. Phoebe took a deep breath before she spoke. "Piper," Phoebe said, "Piper was in another dimension." "Another dimension?" Paige asked. "How do we get to her out of the dimension?" Josephine asked. "I don't know, but we are going to consult the trusty Book of Shadows," said Phoebe. "Wait a minute? How did you get the premonition when you didn't touch anything?" Paige asked. "That's a good question. I don't know. Maybe they're growing." Phoebe said. "What if its Piper contacting you, but it comes in the form of a premonition?" Paige asked. "Who knows? We've got to find her one way or another," Phoebe said.  
  
After being up in the attic for sometime, the girls were suddenly aware of someone else in the room. He grabbed Paige, but she orbed away. "Tell us where Piper is Leo?" Phoebe demanded. When he did not answer, it was then when Josephine realized that she was able to read minds. Oh my god. I can read minds, she thought. I know where Piper is. She had motioned for Paige and Phoebe to come over to her. They did as she asked. "I know where Piper is," Josephine said. "How do you know," a frantic Phoebe asked. Josephine proceed tell them what they so desperately needed to hear, "She is being held on another dimension like your premonition suggested, and we should probably attempt the location spell again." "That's brilliant," Phoebe said. As soon at Leo heard that Josephine new were Piper was, he orbed out, but before he left, she found out more tidbit of information. "That isn't Leo so to speak," Josephine said. "Leo is in there, crying out to be saved. The evil within has taken him over."  
  
Leo went to the dimension where he had Piper. He walked over to her very quietly, untied her, and swung her on his shoulder. He orbed to another dimension. Making it harder for her sisters and cousin to locate her. Piper tried talking with him. "Leo I know there's something wrong. Please let me go and I can help you. Please think of our baby," as she touched her stomach. Still he didn't say anything, but Leo felt a twinge inside him. He just tied her up and left her once again. Back at the manor, Josephine was explaining what she read from Leo. "He was hit with a poisonous arrow by, I guess, a darklighter." "That's impossible. Darklighters only use the arrows to kill whitelighters. Why would they make Leo evil?" As they pondered, an idea came to Josephine. "What if they are recruiting whitelighters? It could have possibly hit Leo at random? Is that even possible?" "Hmmm.that's a good question," Phoebe said. "But I hope we can save Leo from this."  
  
Still in the attic, Josephine tried concentrating on Piper's thoughts, but all that she could read was Phoebe's thoughts of Prue and Paige's thoughts of what to do about Piper. Paige stood up, "What if I orbed Leo to the elders. Maybe they could heal him, and when he's healed he'll be able to tell us where Piper is." "That'll have to work," Phoebe said. "There's a problem." Josephine said. "We've got to enable his powers before Paige can orb him anywhere. Besides, has she ever orbed up there?" "No, but it's worth a try," said an optimistic Paige. "How do we disable his powers?" Josephine asked. "Well, we could freeze him, but we don't have Piper to do that," Phoebe suggested. "Do you remember when Piper made all those potions for you," Paige said to Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," Phoebe said. "I believe that there is a freezing potion is there. We can do some sort of distraction when he orbs in, and hit him with the potion. Once he's frozen then I can orb him out," Paige suggested. "That's a plan," Josephine said. "Where's the potion?" Paige got up from where she was sitting and walked over to a shelf that held the little bottles filled with liquids. "I'm not sure now which one it is, but I guess we'll have to take the chance that one of them is the freezing power." She picked up a pink bottle, out of all the green and the clear ones. She thought I hope this is it. Otherwise we may hurt Leo in the process... "Let's do it, "Phoebe said. She waited for Paige to orb out where Leo couldn't sense her and then called for Leo. Within a few minutes he materialized right in front of them. He finally spoke, "What did you want?" "We have a bit of a problem," Phoebe said as Paige orbed behind Leo and smashed the bottle against his back. He instantly froze before them. That's a relief, Paige thought. "Orb him out of here now Paige," Phoebe demanded. With that, Paige orbed him successfully to the elders.  
  
"Sirs, I know I've never been up here, but Leo's in trouble," Paige said. "Yes I know," Bob the elder said. "We'll take care of it from Paige," John, the elder said. "You go back to Phoebe and Josephine. He'll be ok, and when it's over, we'll send him back." "But what about Piper," Paige asked. "When you return you sister will be they're waiting," another elder said. With nothing more she could, she orbed back home, and just as they said, Piper was home. "Oh my god, Piper. We've been so worried," Phoebe said as she hugged her older sister. Piper looked strangely at Phoebe and then at Josephine and Paige. "Why I am I in the attic?" Piper asked. "Why are you acting so strangely?" "You don't remember," Josephine asked. "No," Piper said. "It doesn't matter now Piper," Paige said. Paige and Phoebe led Piper to her room. "You should rest," Phoebe said. "I do feel a little tired," Piper said as she was getting into bed. In a few minutes she had fallen asleep. Josephine had been waiting outside the hall as Phoebe walked out; Paige closed the door behind her. "Why didn't she remember," Josephine asked. Phoebe shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe they put a forgetting spell on her," Phoebe suggested. "We'll whatever it was, it worked. She doesn't remember anything and hopefully Leo wont remember anything either," Paige said. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving," Josephine says as they walk down the hall together.  
  
A few days later, Leo returned good once again and wingless. The elders had clipped his wings for safety reasons. It was really a punishment for turning evil. He would be without his wings until the baby was born. When he returned, he also didn't remember any of the events that took place. Piper had been out for those two days, so she hadn't any idea that Leo had been gone for that long.  
  
Later in the day, Josephine was making dinner for everyone. Nothing special because couldn't cook as well as Piper could. Piper woke up to the smell of spaghetti and came down stairs. "That smells good," as she walks into the kitchen. "Thanks Piper. I hope you like it,' Josephine said. Piper went over to the stove and tasted it. "Not bad, not bad. Maybe sometime I can teach you to cook." "That would be wonderful, thank you." Phoebe, Paige and Leo all came in to see what smelled so good. This small family gathering was more of a celebration to Phoebe, Paige, and Josephine. Something that had bonded them for a long time to come. 


	3. A Piper Pregnancy

Part 3 A Piper Pregnancy- A month later, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo and Josephine were in the park having a picnic. "Demon free for a whole month," Phoebe said happily. "Yeah, it's nice," Paige said as she handed the plates out. "Piper this is wonderful," Leo proclaimed. "Thanks honey," said Piper said with a smile. As soon as Phoebe grabbed the potato salad, Piper started feeling ill. "Put that stuff away. It smells nasty," Piper said she as she covers her mouth. "It's the potato salad you made this morning," Josephine said. "Yeah! Try being sick morning, noon and night," as Piper's hormones kick in. Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo and Josephine sat back and look at Piper as they've never seen her before. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Piper wondered. "No, no honey," Leo said. "Let's just enjoy our picnic." Before they got ready to eat, a demon come threw a vortex. "Oh, great there's a demon. So much for being demon free," Piper yelled. She got up and froze it and then she blew it up. "PIPER!" They all yelled back at her. She turned around, "WHAT!" "You're in public. There are people around," Phoebe said. Piper looked around hoping that no one had noticed what she had done. "I think we should just pack up, and go back home," Paige said. "Why, and ruin this perfect day," Piper said sarcastically. "Honey, I think she's right," Leo said as he got up to walk over to Piper. "I'm sorry Leo. I don't know what's come over me," Piper said as she looked deeply into his eyes. "I do," Leo said "You're going to be a mother in 5 months. All mothers go through this." "I know Leo. I'm really sorry," she said as he held her in his arms. "I think it would be a good idea to go home," Phoebe said as Paige and Josephine agreed.  
  
Back at the Manor, Piper was in the kitchen. She had a craving for something they didn't have in the house. She was in the processing of orbing away. "What the hell," Paige said as she walked in on Piper orbing. "LEO. LEO. LEO." Paige called three times. He came in from the parlor. "What did you need?" He asked. "Ummm, you're wife just orbed," Paige said trying to believe her own eyes. "That's impossible!" Leo said. "Well, apparently it's possible," Paige said. "Where did she go," Leo asked. Paige closed her eyes so she could concentrate on Piper's whereabouts. A few minutes later Paige spoke up. "She's in New York at Coney Island getting hot dog," Paige said as she holding back a laugh. "NEW YORK," Leo said. "Are you sure?" "Do you want me to go get her or not?" Paige asked. "Yes, please." Leo said. With that Paige orbed to Piper. Phoebe walked in the kitchen as Paige is orbing. "Where's she going, Leo," Phoebe asked. "New York," Leo said dryly. "Oh, Ok." Phoebe said as she waked over to the stove to turn on the kettle for tea. When she realized what Leo said she turned herself around quickly. "What? New York?" Phoebe asked  
  
"That's just what I said." Leo said. "What for?" she asks. "Beats me," Leo said shrugging. Paige orbed in an ally near the pier. "I hope Piper is still here, or I orbed here for nothing," Paige said to herself. She closed her eyes and began sensing Piper. "Ahh, she's over by the Ferris wheel," she thought. Paige began to walk over toward the Ferris wheel, when a demon jumps out in front of her. He threw an atheme at her, but she called for it, and threw it back at him. The demon disappeared. People gathered around and thought that it was a show. "Oh crap. I can't do that again," she thought to herself. "How'd you do that," some blonde woman asked. "Magic," Paige said sarcastically. "It's a secret. I can't reveal my secrets now could I?" "Oh come on Miss," a boy asked. "Nope, sorry. I've must run. Important business to attend to." Paige said as she tried to get away. By the time she got to the Ferris Wheel Piper had orbed somewhere else. Damnit Piper.  
  
Where the hell are you she thought to herself? If I was a pregnant witch where the hell would I go, she thought aloud hoping no one would hear her. She tried sensing her, and she wasn't on the pier anymore. Piper where the hell are you? Paige wondered. She tried again, but she couldn't read her. She orbed back home. "We have a problem," as Paige orbs in to the parlor where everyone was sitting. "Why, where is Piper?" Phoebe asks. Josephine looks up at Paige as she reads her thoughts. "Paige, be careful next time you use your powers," Josephine said. "What was that about, "Phoebe inquired. "I kind of used my powers in public, and crowd a people saw me," Paige said in her little kid voice. "Damnit Paige. You can't do that," Phoebe demanded. Oh my gosh, I'm sounding a lot like Prue when she always yelled at me, Phoebe thought. She shook the thoughts out of her head. "What happened anyway," Leo asked. "Well as I was walking to the Ferris wheel, a demon came from out of no where, and threw an atheme at me. I had to throw at back or I'd be dead. Well, I could have orb, but how would that have looked," Paige said.  
  
"Alright. At least people didn't think it was real," Phoebe said. "Phoebe I'll go with Paige to help locate Pi." Josephine started to say as Piper orbed in. Piper looking down at her stomach, "Honey you should mommy what you want. I may be able to find it quicker." "PIPER! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN," Phoebe demanded. Piper looked up at her sister with a strange look. "I don't know. I was in the kitchen and I had a crazy craving for a Coney Island hotdog and I orbed there. Then I orbed to Italy for some pasta," Piper said. She looked at Leo. "You're right Leo, orbing does make you hungry," Piper said jokingly. "That's beside the point Piper," Phoebe said. "How the hell did you orb?" Just then Prue appeared to them. "Hello all," Prue said.  
  
Startled that Prue would return Piper fainted. "PIPER!" They yelled as they run to her side. Leo carries his wife to the couch. "Piper! Wake up," Leo says. A few minutes later Piper wakes up. "I had this dream I was standing in the foyer and Prue appeared to us. That's when everything went blank," Piper says wondering if it was real or not. "It wasn't a dream," Josephine said. "She's right here." She sits straight up. "PRUE! Oh my god Prue." Piper said as she began to cry. "Yes, Piper it's me," Prue said. "Wh-wh- what are you doing here," Piper stammers. "You Piper," Prue said. "Wh-wh- why me?" she asked Prue. "Your baby is very powerful. And you need to remain here at Halliwell Manor as much as possible," Prue said. "It'll have powers," Josephine asks. "Yes, she's has Telekinesis and she's has whiteligher abilities like Paige." Prue continued. "Her power will continue to grow before she hits 10. She'll be more powerful then the whole Halliwell line," Prue said. "You need to protect her as much as possible. Limit the time you go out any place. The baby is danger Piper. You can't orb all over the place because you have a craving." Piper just gave her sister a funny look. "I'll see what I can do," Piper said. "Be careful. I can't stay long. I've got to go. Since Leo isn't your whiteligher anymore, they are appointing me as your whiteligher for the time being," Prue said. With that she disappeared right in front of them. "What does she know," Piper said sarcastically. "She's not the one who's pregnant." "I heard that," Prue said distantly. "Oh all right Prue," Piper said.  
  
A few months later Piper had a hard time following her cravings, but did as Prue advised. She was over her morning sickness, and she felt better about that. Now I can enjoy being pregnant, Piper thought, as she was getting ready early in the morning.  
  
In the kitchen she was making breakfast for everyone. "Hey Piper! What's for breakfast?" Phoebe asked. "Eggs, bacon and toast," Piper said. "Or I can make you whatever you like." "That'll be fine. Thanks," Phoebe said. "Soon Paige, Leo, and Josephine came downstairs and into the kitchen. "What would you like?" Piper asked. "Nothing for me, I'm late for work," Paige said running out the door. "It's about time your on time," Piper yelled to Paige. "Oh that reminds me; I need to get to the office too. I've got a lot of work to do," Phoebe said as she hurried out the door. "Geez, remind me never to make breakfast again." Piper said angrily. "We're here Piper," Leo said. "Sorry, I've got to go to work too. Thanks anyway Piper," Josephine said. "That's al right." Piper said. Leo walked over to Piper. "Honey, I'm sorry everything turned bad this morning." Leo said as he hugged his wife. "I know. I shouldn't be quick to make breakfast before asking," Piper said. "Don't worry about it. They love you for it," Leo said.  
  
A few hours later Leo and Piper were in their room going over baby names. "What would name would you like for our baby?" Leo asked. "I don't know, but it'll have to start with a "P"," Piper said wondering. "What about Prudence, Penelope, or Patricia?" "Those are all wonderful names, but I don't know," Said Leo. "We still got 3 months to go," Piper said.  
  
Paige came home in the middle of the afternoon. "Hey where is everyone?" Paige asked. "We're upstairs Paige," Piper yelled to her baby sister, "Why are you home so early Paige." "Come down here and I'll tell you," Paige said. A few minutes later Piper and Leo come down the stairs. "What is it Paige?" Leo asked. "A demon tried to attack me at work this morning," Paige said. "All work and no play today," Piper said jokingly. Leo just looked at Piper and then back at Paige. "What did the demon look like," Leo asked. "Very ugly," Paige said. "Ok. Let's see we could narrow it down to a few HUNDRED," Piper said. "Don't get so touchy Piper," Paige said. "All right! He had horns on his head. His face was all wrinkly and white." 'I haven't heard of them," Leo said. "Book of Shadows," Piper said.  
  
"Damnit, this book is no help," Piper said as she slammed the book shut. "Chill Piper." Paige said as the door slammed shut. "Anyone home," Phoebe called up. "Here in the attic Pheebs," Paige called. As Phoebe came up the stairs, she fell back down the stairs. THUMP she hit the bottom of the stairs. "What was that," Piper wondered. "PHOEBE." Piper and Paige said in unison as they looked at each other. Piper, Paige, and Leo all run to the stairs. "Oh my, Phoebe," Piper yelled.  
  
"Stay here Piper," Leo demanded. Piper couldn't move from the spot she was in. Leo and Paige rushed to Phoebe. "Phoebe wake up," Paige yelled. "She's not moving Leo." "You'll have to heal her Paige," Leo said. "I can't heal her.I've never been able to do it unless you're giving me a boost," said a scared Paige. "PAIGE if you don't do it, we'll lose Phoebe." Leo demanded. She took in what he said, and she began the heal process. After a few minutes, a weak glow emanated from her hands. As Paige put more energy into it, the glow got stronger and stronger. "Phoebe's starting to come around," Leo said. Paige took her hands away. Oh my god. I actually healed someone and that someone was my sister Paige thought to herself. Phoebe tried to get up to soon and almost fell again. "Leo what happened?" Phoebe asked. "We heard a thump. You must have had a premonition and you fell down the stairs," Paige said. Paige and Leo helped Phoebe up to the attic. Piper still was standing in the same place, unable to see anything. Paige helped Phoebe to a chair, while Leo went over to Piper. "Honey, she's ok now. Paige saved her," Leo said as he was comforting his wife. "Go lie down for a little while. You'll feel much better." "All right honey," Piper said as she turned around and went to their bedroom. Leo watched Piper go down the steps, and when she was out of his site, he turned to go toward Phoebe. "Phoebe do you remember  
  
What happened?" Paige asked. Phoebe closed her eyes and the images began to pop back into her head. Once she opened her eyes, she began, "A demon was attacking Josephine," Phoebe said. "It was the demon that attacked me today." "You were attacked too?" Paige asked. "Yeah a big horny beast," Phoebe said. "Well, if you and Paige were attacked too, and Josephine is going to be attacked.that leaves Pi." Leo began to say his wife's name as Piper screamed. They ran down the stairs, but by the time they got there Piper had already vanquished it. "Damn demon.  
  
"Can't leave me be can you," Piper said. "Piper are you ok," Leo asked. "I'm great," Piper said. "Phoebe you're ok?" "Yeah, but we've got to find Josephine. I think she's in danger," Phoebe said. "You mean to tell me there are more then one of these suckers," Piper said. "Must be. Because Phoebe and I were both attack this morning," Paige said. "Let's go," Piper said.  
  
While working at her computer, she felt a breeze behind her. That's funny the windows aren't open. The air is on, she thought to herself. People were screaming and Josephine could hear all their thoughts of horror. She turned around as the demon was coming after her. As it went for her, it froze. Huh she thought. "Thought you needed a little help," Piper said. Then she blew it up with one flick of her hand. "Holy Sh**," Josephine said. Piper just gave one big smile as she was wiping her hands as if the situation was taking care of. Phoebe and Paige ran over to Josephine,"  
  
Are you ok?" "Yeah, I think I'm all here," Josephine said. "Don't you think we need to do something about these people," Leo said. "Why don't we use some of that memory erasing dust," Phoebe said. "I'll orb home and get it," Paige said as she was orbing home. She returned a few moments later. "Here it is," Paige said as she handed it to Piper. She spread it all around on all the frozen people. "Well, that's done," Piper said. "Thank you very much. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life," Josephine said. "Thank you." "No thanks needed," Phoebe said. "You're family and we stick by family." "Well, the freeze will be wearing off soon, and we should be leaving soon," Piper said. "Oh all right," Josephine remarked. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all locked arms and orbed back to the manor. "Thank you guys." Josephine said again.  
  
A few months later Piper is at her club doing some last minute details before she leaves for the day. Her manager came to her office. Knock knock. "Yes." Piper said. "The delivery guy just arrived," the manager said. "All right. Thanks Jim," Piper said going back to work. He went back to the delivery guy. The next thing that Piper heard was CRASH. "I should have stayed home today," Piper yelled. She got up and went out to see what the problem was. As soon as she came out of her office, she was hit with a strong odor of Bourbon. "JIM!!!!!" Piper yelled. He comes running towards her. "Yes, Piper," he asks. "Don't tell me that was the new shipment of Bourbon?" as Piper demanded to know. "Ummmm," was all Jim could say. Piper pushed him aside and went to the back room. "It is the new shipment. Damnit Jim. What happened?" Piper asked. "The new guy, Danny was stacking the boxes on the shelves and he dropped the box," Jim said. "Where's he now?" Piper asked a little calmer. "He's at the bar adding more of the Heineken to the already low bottles," said Jim. "Clean that up," Piper said as she was walking toward the front. When she came up to the bar he noticed her but didn't say anything. "Danny. If that happens again, you're fired." Piper said sternly. "This time I'm cutting you a break. It'll have to come out your check." "Yes ma'am." Danny said. "Hand me my bag," Piper demanded. Danny handed the bag to her. "Tell Jim I'm going home and to take of the club tonight." She said as she headed out. "Yes I will Piper." Danny said. A few minutes later Jim came out from the back room. "Danny where did Piper go? Home?" Jim asked. "Yes, she said to take care of things tonight," said Danny.  
  
When Piper walked into the house and shut the door behind her, she said, "Finally I'm home." "Piper you're home early," Josephine said as she peeked out of the parlor. "It was kind of hectic before I decided to leave," said Piper. "Come into the parlor and relax," Josephine said as she helped Piper into the living room. "You don't need to remind me that I'm pregnant," Piper said. "I already know that. I'm big as a house." Josephine just snickered. "Here sit down," Josephine said as she helped her sit down. "Are you staying again tonight?" Piper asked. "I don't know. Unless you want me to," Josephine said. "Sure if you want to stay. The daybed in the attic is yours anytime you need it," Piper said. "Thanks Piper," said Josephine. "What's going on?" as Leo walked into the parlor from the solarium. "Oh nothing much. Danny, the bartender, was driving me NUTS and I left," Piper said. "He dropped a shipment of bourbon on the floor. Very expensive Bourbon." She emphasized on the expensive. "Honey, you are 8 months along. Our baby is due anytime. The doctor said you need to take at easy," Leo said. "Yeah I know. I'm going to go upstairs and take a long long bath to relax," Piper said she was trying to get up. "Damnit. I can't get up.Look at me I'm a beached whale." Josephine and Leo held their laughter in and helped up Piper. "Thank you. Now I'm going up now," Piper said, as she was embarrassed. Piper waddled up the stairs and she thought I just keep getting bigger and bigger as she began to cry.  
  
Phoebe came home about an hour later. "Hey, I'm home," Phoebe said. "Hey Phoebe," Josephine said. "I didn't know you were here," Phoebe said as she hugged her cousin. "It's good that you are here. You should probably move in." Phoebe joked. A few minutes later Paige comes in. "Hey guys." How are you," said Paige. "I've had a long day. I just need to relax." "Let's go to the kitchen and get some dinner," Josephine continued. "Sounds good to me," Phoebe said. Piper was relaxing in her bed after her bath. She started to crave cookies and cream ice cream from Ben & Jerry's. She thought I hadn't done it in awhile. Maybe nobody will no I'm gone. She orbed out and in front of a Ben & Jerry's. She walked in and ordered and walked out and orbed back to her bedroom. Leo had been in the doorway when she orbed back. "PIPER!" Leo yelled. She looked over and noticed he was there. Damn I'm caught she thought. "What did Prue tell you before? You can't be using the baby's powers like that." "But I had a craving for Cookies and Cream," Piper said in her best little kid voice. " Prue materialized in. "PRUE!" Piper and Leo said in unison. "Piper," Prue said. "I warned you if you orb again, then the baby will be in danger." "I know. I know you don't have to tell me twice." Piper said. "I shouldn't have to tell you at all. You are big girl." Prue said. "I'm sorry. I won't tap into the baby powers anymore," Piper said.  
  
"This was the first time that I've even done it since the Coney Island incident." "That's true, but." as Leo was interrupted by Patty, the girl's mother. "MOM!" Piper cried. "I just wanted to be hear when you have your baby," Patty said. "What? You'll be here for a whole month," Piper asked confused. "That's why mom's here. You're going to be having the baby now," Prue said. "What? Now? But I'm not due until next month," Piper said as Paige, Josephine and Phoebe came up the stairs hearing voices. They headed to Piper and Leo's room. "MOM," Phoebe and Paige began to cry. "Girls. It's so good to see you," She said. "Josephine it's finally good to meet you." As Patty was talking to Josephine, she became flesh and bone right before their eyes. Josephine had no idea who this woman was. She nudged Paige to get her attention. "Who is this woman?" she asked quietly. "That's my mom," Paige said in a whisper with a smile on her face. "I've seen the pictures but I didn't know who she was," Paige said. Piper was still confused as to why her baby was going to be born early. "You're telling me that my baby is going to be born NOW?" Piper asked as she had a contraction. When the contraction died down, she said, "I guess this is a good time as any. My family is here," Piper said as she grabbed her husband's hand. When then next contraction hit, she squeezed as hard as she could on Leo's hand. His hand was in obvious pain by the expression on his face. "Sorry honey," Piper said. "No problem," Leo said. "I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but I think that we need to get Piper to a hospital," Josephine said. "Oh you're right," Phoebe said. Leo picked up his wife and carried her to the car as Paige and Phoebe got Piper's bag ready. Josephine and Patty followed Leo. "I'm so glad that you are here," Patty said. "I'm glad to be here," Josephine said. "Got everything, Phoebe said as they were running down the stairs and out the door. "We can't all go in one car," Josephine said. "I'll take Patty in my car." "Sure thing," Phoebe said. Paige was the last one to go out the door and forgot to shut it. Prue was standing at the door. "I'm so glad that's she's having a baby. I just wish that I can be here more often," Prue said as she closed the door with her telekinesis. 


	4. New Beginnings

sPart 4  
  
New beginnings-  
  
They arrived at the hospital in no time at all. Phoebe and Paige ran into to check Piper into the hospital. "Hi. Our sister Piper Halliwell is in labor." Phoebe and Paige said in unison excitedly. The nurse laughed. "Ok, where is she?" The nurse asked. "Her husband is bringing her in," Phoebe said. "Would you take these forms to your sister? Or help her fill these out," The nurse asked as she handed them a bunch of papers on a clipboard. "Sure," Paige said as Leo was helping Piper into the waiting room. Shortly there after Josephine and Patty arrive. "Piper, the nurse said you'd need to fill these out," Paige said. "Get those damn papers away from me. I'm in labor." Piper said as a contraction was coming on. "On our here, the contractions got worse." Leo said. "I'll fill them out for her," Phoebe said as she sat in a chair nearby.  
  
The orderly came by with a wheelchair. It's time Mrs. Halliwell," he said. The orderly helped Piper into the wheelchair and took her to the birthing room and Leo followed. "I hope everything turns out ok," Josephine said. "It will, don't worry." Patty said. It seemed like an hour had gone by when a nurse came out. "Well?" Phoebe asked. "Mother and child are doing fine," the nurse said. "She is 8lbs and 5 oz." "A girl?" Phoebe said. The nurse shook her head. "Can we see her," Paige asked. "Yes, but don't stay very long. She needs her rest," said the nurse. "Follow me." They followed the nurse down the hallway. "Here's her room," she said as she stepped aside.  
  
Paige walked in first, followed by Phoebe, Josephine and Patty. "Piper, I'm so happy for you and Leo," said Paige as she hugged Leo and Piper. "What's her name?" Phoebe wondered. Leo and Piper looked at each other. "Her name is Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt," Piper said as Prue materialized. "Thank you Piper. I can go on in her." Prue said. "You'll go on in all of us," Patty said. Josephine walked up to Piper and gave her a hug. "I'm happy for you," Josephine said. "You know, she looks a lot like Prue." Piper looked down at baby Prue, and back to Aunt Prue. "She does," Piper said as she began to cry. "I can tell she sure does look like Prue when she was born," Patty said with a smile. "Oh Piper, I'm so happy for you," Phoebe said as she kissed and hugged her sister. A few minutes later the nurse came back in. "You'll have to leave. Visiting hours is almost up," the nurse said. "Honey, I must go now, but I'll try to come back as much as I can," Patty said. "Mom you can't leave now that I've had the baby," Piper said as she began to cry. "I'm not far away. If you need me, I'm always a spell away," Patty said as she turned back into a ghost. "I love you my girls," Patty said as she materialized away. "I'll be around if you need me too," Prue said as she disappeared. "Well, we better go before Attila the Hun comes back", said Phoebe. After Piper feed little Prudence, she fell asleep. The nurse came in and got the baby. Leo was lying on a cot next to the bed. He was suddenly orbed away, but he didn't realize this. "LEO! Wake up!" The voice said. Leo slowly woke up in a daze. "Leo." The voice yelled. Leo finally realized where he was. "What was I summoned?" He asked. "We've decided to release you of your penance," said Bob the elder. "Really?" Leo asked excitedly. "Yes, it's done. This is your gift now that your daughter is born. You'll need your powers back to protect your baby," Bob the elder continue. "Thank you so very much. I don't deserve this all. Thank you. Thank you," Leo said.  
  
With that Bob the elder orbed Leo back to the cot. Leo jumped up thinking it was all a dream, but he knew it was real. "Piper. Piper. Wake up." Leo said anxiously. "What Leo? Is there something wrong?" She asked in a daze. He had a big smile on his face. "Tell me what it is Leo," Piper demanded. "I've been released and I'm a whiteligher again," Leo said happily. "I'm so happy for you Leo," Piper said as she hugged her husband and fell back asleep.  
  
Four days later Leo brought Piper and the baby home. Leo of course didn't have time to stay with the baby, because he was called way suddenly. Piper was not happy about it to say the least. "Why do they do this? Especially when we've brought our daughter home today. One of the most important days of our life!" Piper said very intensely. "Piper he'll be back. Maybe he's working on staying with you for awhile," said a comforting Paige. "Maybe so, but I don't like it," Piper said. "Relax! You just got home," Phoebe said. "Why don't we all go into the parlor instead of standing in the foyer," said Josephine. "That's a good idea," Phoebe said ushering Piper into the parlor. "Sit Piper!" Phoebe demanded. Piper just gave her sister a funny look before sitting down. Josephine and Paige sat on chairs across from the couch, and Phoebe said next to Piper as she held her daughter. It was kind of quiet for a few minutes as they were looking at baby Prue before Phoebe grabbed the camera. She was taking pictures of baby Prue until Piper began to cry. "What's wrong Piper," Phoebe asked as she stopped taking pictures. "Prue was the one who always took the pictures," Piper said. "I know honey. It's all right. She's always with us in our hearts," Phoebe said. Piper dried her tears and looked down at baby Prue. Paige said, "I don't know Prue, but I would think that she wouldn't want you to mourn for her, but to praise her life. Remember the times that you shared together. "You're so right, Paige," Phoebe said. Piper just shook her head because she understood what she meant.  
  
A little while later Leo orbed back. "What is it Leo," Phoebe asked? "There's good news and bad news. What do you want first," Leo asked. Josephine wasn't trying to read his mind, and it just happened, but she only caught the bad news first. Leo didn't realize it, but she didn't say anything either. "I thought that things would die down once we've vanquished the source for the second time," Piper said. "The bad news first. Please," Phoebe said. "It appears is if there is a power struggle in the underworld, but by taking over, one of the groups has to kill The Charmed Ones." Leo says. "Piper can't be going out and kicking demon ass for a few weeks," Paige said. "I agree," Phoebe said. "Hey watch the cursing. I don't want the baby to hear such language," Piper said point her finger. "Oh Piper," Phoebe said. "All right, demon booty then," as Paige corrected herself. Leo just shook his head at his wife. "What's the good news?" Piper asked. "The good news is, you can stay here with the baby," Leo said as he looked at Piper. "Really?" Piper wondered. Leo shook his head and smiled. This was a real break through on the elder's part Piper thought. "Who's going to take her place then," Phoebe wondered. "Josephine will," Leo said as he looked at her. "What? No! NO! No!! I'm not ready for anything like that," Josephine said. "Joey, you'll have to once they start coming for us," Phoebe said. "I know you can do it, Joey, I know you can," Piper said. Josephine thought about it and realized that she had to do it, otherwise something might happen to Piper and the baby, and that's nothing something she wants to see happen. She hesitated before answering. "All right, I'll do it," Josephine said as she agreed to do it.  
  
"There's one other thing," Leo continued, "Josephine, you will be getting a temporary active power. You'll also be a part of the Charmed Ones temporarily too." "What will my power be?" Josephine asked. "Your new power will be aquakinesis," Leo said. "There's really no other way to explain it. It would be like blowing in someone's face, but only with ice." "What does it do?" Josephine wondered. "It's similar to Piper's, but it actually freezes. Then you'll be able to vanquish the demon," Leo said. "What about Piper? Is she still a Charmed One?" Josephine wondered. "Yes she will be, but she'll be off the demon's radar along with the baby. If they happened to find her and the baby, things would be disastrous. However, Piper and baby Prue will be protected by the spell Phoebe and Paige had placed on her before the baby was born." "Leo," Piper said as she interrupted with a smile. "Let's go up and put the baby to bed." Leo agreed and helped Piper up their room, and to have some time for themselves.  
  
While Phoebe, Paige, and Josephine stayed in the parlor they began to discuss what they would do if a demon would attack. Before they actually got started a tall furry demon appeared before them. "Freeze him Josephine!" Phoebe demanded. Josephine tried to use her power, but the demon ducked. The demon came toward her and threw her across the room. Paige ran over to her, to see if she was all right, but she wasn't moving. "LEO!" Paige called. She tried heeling Josephine on her own, but she was still very week. Leo came down the stairs. "What did you need?" He asked but rushed over when he heard the commotion. "Paige!" Leo yelled. "Over here Leo. Josephine is hurt," Paige said. "I can't heal here. "Stand aside please," Leo said as he knelt by Josephine to heal here. Phoebe was battling the furry demon on her own. She used a roundhouse kick, and blocked his punches, but nothing really took him off his feet. "IS SHE ALL RIGHT," Phoebe yelled. Leo was just finishing up on healing Josephine. "Yes, she'll be fine. Keep him at bay until she's ready," Leo said. "Sure no problem," Phoebe said as she punched the demon square in the face. It did knock him for a loopy. Long enough for Leo to finish healing and to help Josephine up. She was in a daze, but didn't have time to worry about it. She and Paige ran over to Phoebe. "Power of three?' Phoebe said. "Works for me," said Paige. They began chanting: 'The power of three will set us free' The power of three will set us free' The power of three will set us free' The wind began to pick up. Their hair flying in their face as they are trying to see. The demon gets swallowed up in a tornado like wind. He screams in agony, and poof. The furry demon was gone. "A job well done," Phoebe says. "Yeah, well you didn't almost die," Josephine said sarcastically. "Don't worry about it." Phoebe said. "We've been turned into a wendigo, a vampire, a banshee, a fury, switched bodies, we were shrunk, possessed by a woogy man, we've been evil a few times, we've saved the world for the apocalypse." "Yeah, nothing to it," Paige said. Josephine was in awe at what The Charmed Ones went through over the years. I'm ready for whatever gets thrown my way, she thought. "If you don't need me anymore, I'm going back up to Piper and the baby," Leo said as he broke Josephine's concentration. He orbed back to his room. "What was that the ruckus?" Piper asked. "Oh, nothing that they couldn't handle," Leo said. Piper felt a little jealous for the first, but knew that they would need her for something.  
  
Before they could rest another demon materialized in from the sitting room. "No time to rest now," Phoebe said. "Freeze him Josephine!" Josephine aimed correctly this time and the demon froze. She walked over to the frozen demon, and flicked her finger at it. It crumbled up to the floor and melted away. Then another and another came until they were finally able to take a rest. "That's a lot of work," Josephine said "Yes, we know, Phoebe said,"I'm glad we didn't give it up when we had the chance." "I'm glad you didn't either," Paige said. "Me to," said spoke up as he and Piper came down the stairs with the baby. The three fell back into the couch as a sign of relief. "Finally we get to sit down," Phoebe said. "Me too," Paige said. "I third that," Josephine said as they all laughed. Piper in the chair with the baby as Leo sat on the arm. "How was it for you," Piper asked Josephine. "A little scary, but you guys managed very well, and so shall I," Josephine said. "Good," Leo said.  
  
It wasn't long after that when another demon showed up. This time Piper had made a hand gesture. The demon blew up. "Thanks Piper," Phoebe said. "No problem," Piper said. "Well, I should go feed the baby. "All right honey," Leo said as Piper and baby Prue went into the kitchen. A few minutes later she comes out of the kitchen while Josephine, Piper and Phoebe watch Piper. "Damn demons. I can't go into the kitchen and get a bottle for my daughter," she muttered as she headed up the stairs with baby in hand. Leo just shook his head and followed Piper up the stairs. Josephine, Paige, and Phoebe tired to hold back theirs laughs, but when Piper was out of site they let loose. "I think we're safe for now," Phoebe said. "Good I'm starving," Paige said. Paige went to the kitchen, and shortly after Josephine and Phoebe followed. When Phoebe walked into the kitchen, she suddenly stopped. Josephine turned around when she was able to read Phoebe's thoughts of being freighted. She instinctively blew her freezing power behind Phoebe. Paige happened to see what was going on, and went over to Josephine. "What's wrong?" she asked. "There was a demon holding onto Phoebe, and I froze him. I guess I froze her to," said Josephine. Paige just laughed. "I think all you got to do is touch her and she'll unfreeze." Josephine stepped toward Phoebe, and touched her arm. She unfroze in front of her. "I'm sorry Phoebe," Josephine said. "Don't worry about. I'll like to know who's behind me," she wondered. "Let's find out," Paige said. Josephine unfroze the figured that was standing behind Phoebe.  
  
"Cole! What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked. "I wanted to let you know that there is a power struggle down in the underworld, and it's a matter of time before someone takes the thrown. Book or not!" Cole said. "You're a little late. We've already handled about a handful of demons already," Phoebe said. "There's more coming. They are going to keep coming until you are all killed!" Cole said sternly. "What's new," Paige said as she went back to what she was doing. "Cole, you can't be here," Phoebe said. "You're making this harder on me. Please leave." Cole ignored her, and walked into the kitchen. He didn't even really notice that Josephine was there or that he was even frozen. She was reading him like a book, and Cole didn't even know it. "So Paige, what are you cooking," Cole asked as Josephine took Phoebe into the dining room. "What?" Phoebe asked. "He loves you! He's deeply sorry for everything," Josephine said. "Yeah, well, tell me something I don't know," Phoebe said sharply as she went to walk back into the kitchen. "Phoebe wait!!!" Phoebe turned around. "WHAT!" as Phoebe was getting upset at Josephine. "Did you know he was going to give it all up?" Josephine asked. "What? Huh? When?  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked. "Do you really want to hear it from me, or from him?" Josephine asked. "You brought up. So tell me." Phoebe said. "All right. You sure?" Josephine asked. "Just tell me already," Phoebe said. "It was when before the coronation."Josephine said as Phoebe finished the statement. "You mean before I killed the wizard, don't you?" Phoebe interrupted. "Yes, he was ready to give it up for you, but you flamed in with the seer. She made you believe that you would lose Cole and the baby forever, if you didn't pick a side." As Josephine continued. "Really? He did that all for me?" Phoebe asked on the verge of excitement. "Now go get him," Josephine suggested. Phoebe walked into the kitchen to get Cole, and she grabbed his hand and she led him out of the kitchen. He looked back wondering what was going on. "Hey wait, Phoebe?" Cole said as he noticed Josephine. "Who are you?" He asked as he passed Josephine. "Oh that's just my cousin," Phoebe said as she pulled him out into the sitting room. "What's going on Josephine?" Paige asked. "Did you read something in Cole?"  
  
Josephine hesitated for a moment, but then she spoke. "Yes, I did," Josephine said. "Well what was it?" Paige asked. "He was going to give it all up for her," Josephine said. "He was?" Paige said as she headed to the dining room unnoticed. "Paige, that's private," Josephine said as she followed Paige. They listened in on Phoebe and Cole's conversation.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Cole?" Phoebe asked as she pushed him down to the couch as she sat on the table. He was perplexed by her question. "What do you mean?" Cole asked. "I'm talking about the coronation," Phoebe said. "No, I don't want to talk about it," Cole said. "Please Cole. This is important me. I need to know if you were going to give it all up for me." Phoebe asked pleadingly. "What? How did you know?" Cole asked surprized. Phoebe noticed that her sister and cousin were listening in on their conversation. "Oh, a little birdie told me," Phoebe joked.  
  
"C'mon, this is no joking matter," Cole said. "Yes or no?" Phoebe said seriously. He looked down. "Yes. I wanted to. I was ready to give it up. I never wanted it. I couldn't help it. I knew there was a chance it would happen if I absorbed The Hallow, and when you vanquished him, that night he started to take me over, but I fought him every minute I could. The Source was growing inside of me. He eventually took me over, and I had no choice, but it did get easier to survive." Cole said as he looked up into Phoebe's eyes as she was crying.  
  
"Joey, we better get back into the kitchen. I think she saw us," Paige said. "She did, and she wasn't very happy about it," Josephine said. They went back into the kitchen unnoticed. Phoebe leaped into his arms and hugged him for a very long time, but then backed off. "No, it won't work. There's too much hurt between us. I can't live with that. I just can't," Phoebe said. "But Phoebe."Cole said. "Please leave," Phoebe demanded. Cole gets up and slowly walks away, looking back and disappear into the wall. She sits down and begins to sob.  
  
Josephine stops what's she's doing," Phoebe needs us." "Why, what's wrong?" Paige asks. Josephine grabbed her hand, and led her into the sitting room. Paige sat next to Phoebe, and Josephine sat on the table in front of her. "Phoebe what's the matter?" Paige asked. "Is it something Cole said?" Phoebe took a deep breath before she spoke. "Yes he told me everything," Phoebe said. "Why didn't you take him back?" Josephine asked. "I can't. I want to, but I can't do that," Phoebe said as she ran up to her room. "I hope she'll be ok," Paige said. "She will be. She just needs time to herself right now. Phoebe has had a lot to take in." Josephine said. "She's strong enough to get through it, but she'll need all of us to lean on," Paige said as she watched Phoebe run up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe runs into her room and slams the door. Piper had notice Phoebe running by. "Honey, I'll be right back," Piper said to Leo. "All right." She walked down the hall slowly. She knocks on the door softly. "Phoebe." "Leave me alone right now Piper. I need to be alone." "Is there anything that I can do?" Piper asked. "No, I just need to be alone," Phoebe said as she sobbed into her pillow. "All right," Piper said. She stood at the door for a few minutes before heading back to her room.  
  
She walked into the bedroom, and closed the door behind her. "What was wrong?" Leo asked. "Sisterly stuff, I guess" Piper said but wondering what really happened with Phoebe. She walked toward Leo who was lying on the bed with their baby playing. She thought how wonderful it was to be a family. To bad my big sister can't here to see her niece growing up. She began to cry but once Leo looked back at her, she wiped her tears away, but he knew what was on her mind. He motioned for her to come closer. She sat next to Leo and he hugged her. She knew from that moment on this would be ok.  
  
Josephine and Paige had another encounter with a demon, but there was no time to get Phoebe. The demon pushed over the couch just to get at Paige and Josephine. Paige noticed the knife, and called for it. When it materialized in her hand she threw it at him. It nicked him in the shoulder, but it didn't stop him. Josephine tried her freezing power on him, but he broke threw it. "He's to powerful for just us," Paige said as she grabs Josephine and orbs up to Phoebe's room.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Phoebe asked. "We need your help. We've got a demon to defeat, but he's to strong for the both of us." Josephine said. "We need the power of three." He flares in and the girls lock arms and proceed to chant the spell, but before they could finish, the demon disappears right in front of their eyes. "What just happened here?" Phoebe asked. "We didn't just vanquish him, did we?" She asks. "No, I did," Cole said behind them. Phoebe turns around. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Phoebe demanded. "I can't give up on our love," Cole said, "I'll make you see that." He vanishes. "Damnit Cole!" Phoebe yelled. "I hope we don't see anymore demons tonight," Paige said.  
  
When Leo and Piper were having their family bonding moment, he was called away suddenly once again. Piper wasn't happy, but she knew he would eventually return. The next few days it was quiet, but they all knew that there was a bigger storm brewing then before. Phoebe went to work as usual, Paige helped the victimized, and Piper is trying to balance being a mother, and running a nightclub. Josephine is helping Piper at the nightclub.  
  
The next few days had been quiet so Piper and Josephine decide to work at the club that day. While at the bar, Piper going through numbers with Josephine, who's adding them into the computer. Piper speaks up. "Thanks for all your help, but what is your boss going to say since you are missing so much work?" Piper asked. "Who cares what he says. I've got more important things to take care of," Josephine said as she was smiling. "Speaking of more important things, now that are a Charmed One, don't you think you should move in," Piper said. "I can't do that," Josephine said. "Sure you can. You're already there most of the time anyway," Piper said as she made a good point. "Why not?" "That's a good point. I probably should do that. It would be easier." Josephine said. "Why don't I?" "Well, what's stopping you," Piper said. "I'll do it," Josephine said with a smile on her face and went back to work. They had been demon free for a few days and Phoebe's out of town on a newspaper convention, while Paige is also out of town on Human Service workshop. Everything seems fine for the time being. 


	5. Out of Time

Part 5 Out of Time- A month later things had slowed down. The struggle of the underworld seemed to have died down for a while. They figured the New Charmed Ones were too much for them and backed down for a regroup. The Charmed Ones didn't feel that there was a threat anymore, At least for a while anyway. Josephine had moved into the manor. Lost her job at the computers firm she worked at. She didn't mind though, she was actually doing something that she really liked. While at work, Phoebe working on her column when Cole materializes in. "Phoebe," Cole says. She jumps because she never hears anyone come into the room. "COLE!" Phoebe said as she stood up. "You startled me." "I'm sorry baby," Cole said. "What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked. "I want us," said a determined Cole. "Leave now," Phoebe demanded. "I can't do that Phoebe," said Cole sternly. "I'm tired of this. You are hurting every time you come back," Phoebe said as she began to cry. She felt like someone else was watching, but didn't let on that she knew it. "Damnit Cole. This isn't right," Please leave now," Phoebe demanded. "For now Phoebe, I will leave. For now," he said as she walked threw the window. "What an awesome power," Phoebe said aloud. "I wish I had an active power." She grabbed her purse and headed out. "Ms. Halliwell! Ms. HALLIWELL!" her assistant Jane was calling for her. "I'm going out to lunch early today," Phoebe yelled back. "Sure thing Ms. Halliwell," Jane said.  
  
Phoebe pulled in front of the house, and ran into the house. She began to yell for Piper, but realized that baby Prue was probably sleeping. She shut the door behind her and set her purse down. Piper was in the solarium with the baby. "Hello." Piper called out. "Piper I need to talk to you," Phoebe said. "I'm in the solarium." Piper said as she was playing with baby Prue. Phoebe walked into the solarium through the Parlor. "Hi Phoebe," Piper said once again. "I had to leave because Cole stopped by," Phoebe said as she sat down. "More like materialized in." "He loves you," Piper said as she was comforting her sister. "I love him too, but we can't go on." Phoebe said. "I can't go on with myself if we're together." Not realizing what she said perplexed Piper.  
  
"Honey, what do you mean? Can't go on with yourself?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked up at Piper when she realized Piper didn't know. "It's a long story." Phoebe said not wanting to get into it. "I've got time," Piper said. "He was going to give it all up for me, "Phoebe said as she got up and walked around the French doors to open them. "He was going to leave, but I wouldn't let him. I choose the source over Cole and my family," said Phoebe crying. "Oh honey. That's the past. He forgives you, and we forgive you. Don't let the kind of grief run you. Let it go," Piper said as she hugged her sister. "It'll be all right." Phoebe sobbed into her sister's arms for a few minutes before she spoke up. "I guess she you're right," Phoebe said as she stepped back and rubbed her tear stained face. "Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off, and I'll make a great lunch," Piper said. "I would if I could, I've got tons of work to be done, and I've got to make my dead line by the end of the week," Phoebe said. "C'mon Phoebe. Let lose. Where's the carefree spirited girl I once knew," Piper wondered. "You know you're right. I'm going to take the afternoon off. Let me go call my secretary," Said Phoebe as she was heading to the phone. "Call Paige and Josephine too while you're at it," Piper said.  
  
'Jane, I wont be able to make it in for the afternoon. Something has come up," Phoebe said. "Sure thing Ms. Halliwell," Jane said. "Thanks," Phoebe said as she hung up. She called Josephine at the club. "P3!" Josephine said as she answered the phone. "Hey! Joey!" Phoebe greeted her. "Hi Pheebs," said Josephine as she greeted her cousin. "Why don't you come home for lunch today? Piper's making something special," Phoebe said. "Sure. Sounds like fun," Josephine said as she got an eerie feeling someone was watching her. When she didn't say anything Phoebe got worried. "Josephine is there something wrong," Phoebe asked wondering what was going on with her cousin. "Oh sorry. "I'll be home in about 15 minutes," Josephine said. "All right. See you then," Phoebe said as she hung the phone up wondering if Josephine had that same feeling. Then she shrugged it off. "Piper, Josephine is on her way. I'm getting ready to call Paige," Phoebe said. "All right. I'm going into the kitchen," Piper said as she picked up the baby and walked into the kitchen. Phoebe dialed Paige. "Paige Halliwell," she said, as she picked up the phone. "Paige, Phoebe. "Phoebe said. "Hi," Paige said. "Piper is going to cook a special lunch for us. Can you make it?" "Ummm, let me see," Paige said as she went to ask her boss. A few minutes later she returned and took Phoebe off hold. "Yes, I'll make it, but I'll be a little late. Is that ok," Paige said. "Sure that's fine. I'll let Piper know. See you then," Phoebe said as she hung up the phone. When Paige hung up her phone, she got an eerie feeling that someone was watching her, but shrugged it off and went back to work.  
  
Josephine went to get into her car, and she got that same eerie feeling like someone was watching her. She quickly turned around, and nothing seemed to be there. She couldn't shake the feeling all the way home.  
  
20 minutes later she pulled in the driveway, and quickly got out of the car and ran up to the house. Closing the door behind her. "I'm home," Josephine said. "Hey Joey. We're in the kitchen," Phoebe said. Josephine set her things down and went into the kitchen. "Hi!" Josephine said. "Where's Leo?" "Oh, he's here and there," Piper said laughing. "He orbed out this morning before I got up." "Oh I see.so what are we having," Josephine asked. "We're having Chicken Alfredo," Piper said as she was cutting up fresh chicken. Phoebe was playing with baby Prue while Piper was cooking. "Sounds good," Josephine said. "It better be. I'm making it from scratch," Piper said jokingly. About 10 minutes after Josephine arrived, Paige walked in the door. "Hey, I'm home," Paige yelled. "We're all in the kitchen Paige," Piper yelled back. Paige proceeded to walk through the house to the kitchen, but she had that feeling she had while talking to Phoebe on the phone, this time it was stronger. Paige stopped and looked around, but didn't see anything, so she continued on to the kitchen. "Hey Paige. You're a little early," Phoebe said as she was playing with baby Prue. "Hi Pheebs. Yeah, I am. I finished a little early," Paige said. "So, what's for lunch?"  
  
"We're having Chicken Alfredo," Piper said mixing the food together. "Yum, sounds good," Paige said as she walked over to her niece Prue. She wondered if she should say anything about the feeling she was getting, but she didn't want to ruin the family gathering. Josephine read the expression off of Paige's face, and read her mind as well. She had the same feeling as I did. There must something happening. Should I say anything she thought? She looked to Piper, but she was just trying to remember her recipe and thinking about baby Prue. She finally looked at Phoebe, and Phoebe was thinking about the strange eerie feeling as well. "Phoebe, Paige, I need to ask you something in the other room," Josephine asked. "Where you going," Piper wondered. "Don't worry. We're not going anywhere," Josephine as she was pulling Phoebe and Paige to the sitting room. "What is it," Phoebe and Paige said in unison. "I read your thoughts. I know about the eerie feeling. I've had it too. It scared me," said Josephine. "Wonder if Piper has felt it too," Phoebe asked. "No, I don't think so. I read her mind as well," Josephine said. "Wonder what all this means," Paige asks. "I don't know, but it feels like something big is going to happen," Phoebe said.  
  
"You're right," Leo said as he orbed in. "What's going on," Paige asks. "The elders don't know for sure," Leo said. Piper calling to Leo interrupted them. "Leo is that you," Piper asked. "Yes, honey. I'm home," Leo said. "But not very long," he said to Phoebe, Josephine and Paige. "Will you be staying for lunch?" Piper wondered. "No, I don't think so," Leo said. "Give Prue a kiss for me."  
  
"Ok I guess," said a disappointed Piper. She continued the preparation of the lunch. "I guess no one wants to stay and have lunch," Piper said to baby Prue. Baby Prue smiled back at her mommy.  
  
"What do we do in the mean time," Phoebe asked. "Do what you can," Leo said. "When I have more information, I'll return." "All right Leo," Phoebe said as he orbed away. "Book of Shadows," Paige says. "That's what I was thinking," Phoebe said. "What about Piper?" Josephine asks. "You go into the kitchen while Paige and I go look in the book," Phoebe said. "Ok," Josephine. "What do I tell Piper if she asks?" Phoebe didn't want to lie to her sister, but she thought if they had to just to save her and baby Prue she would. "If she doesn't ask, then don't say anything. If she does tell her the truth." Phoebe said as they headed up the stairs to the attic. Josephine went back into the kitchen. She knew that Piper was going to ask that question that she was dreading. "Hi," Piper said. "Where are my sisters?" "They.um had to.um.go upstairs for.um something," Josephine said. She knew Piper wouldn't buy that. Why didn't I just tell her the truth? She's going to hate me for lying to her she thought. "Joey, there's something wrong isn't there?" Piper asked. Josephine didn't say anything. "C'mon Joey. I know there's something up. You wouldn't have had your little meeting otherwise," Piper said. "I'm sorry Piper. I can't lie to you.Yes there's something gone on, but we don't know what it is. We're just going on instinct," Josephine said as she felt guilty. "If you lie I can't help you," Piper said. "I know. I'm sorry," Josephine apologized. "Phoebe and Paige are up in the attic studying the book of shadows?" Piper asked as she was placing the chicken into a frying pan. "Yes," said Josephine. "All right now," Piper said, as she was stirring the chicken.  
  
"Tell me what is going on." Josephine took a deep breath before she began to tell her the truth. "Ok, we three had feelings like someone was watching, but no one was behind us. Of course we just brushed it off and it being nothing," Josephine said. "Never brush off something like that. Learn to trust your instincts," Piper said. "A few minutes later, Phoebe and Paige came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Paige motioned for Josephine to come into the dinning room. "It's ok Paige, she knows," Josephine said. Phoebe and Paige came into the kitchen. "So, what did you find," Piper wondered. "Nothing much," Phoebe said. "Not much to go on." "Leo," Piper called. A few moments later he orb in. "We have a problem," Piper said. "What is it?" Leo wondered. "Phoebe, Paige, and I all got eerie feelings like someone was watching us, but when we turned around nothing was there," Josephine said. "Well, there are a number of demons that can be invisible," Leo said. "Mostly they are upper level, and Phoebe, Piper, and Paige killed them. "So I wonder who it could be," Phoebe wondered. "Well, let's not worry about that now," Piper said.  
  
"We can talk about it over dinner." "When's it going to be ready," Phoebe asked. "In a little while," Piper said. "Would one of you feed baby Prue?" Quick to answer Phoebe said, "Sure, I'll do it." She went to over to the fridge to open it when Cole appeared as she closed the door. "Phoebe," Cole said. Startled Phoebe grabbed her chest. "Damnit Cole. Leave me alone," Phoebe said. He stood there heartbroken before he disappeared. Her family didn't say a word to her. She proceeded to the microwave as if nothing happened. When the time went off, she checked to see if it was ok to give to the baby. She then went upstairs to Piper's room. When she was out of listening rang, they began to speak. "I wish she would make up her mind," Paige said. "How can it really be over with your soul mate," Piper said, as she looked at Leo. He just smiled at her. "So true Piper," Josephine said, as she agreed with her cousin. "You know, if I'm ever going to finish this lunch, I need to be alone," Piper said; as she was usher everyone out of the kitchen. "Ok, ok. We're going," they said in unison.  
  
After about an hour, Piper had finished cooking the lunch, and baby Prue had been taking her name. Piper had set the table when she called for her family to come eat. "It's ready," she said. "All right, we're coming," Paige said, as she headed to the kitchen and the rest of the family followed. One by one they all sat down to the table ready to eat. "Boy Piper, this looks really good," Josephine said. "Mmmmm, this is good," Phoebe said.  
  
As they were enjoying their meal, the wind began to pick up like a tornado, almost knocking them on the floor. Piper, who could see the figure as the wind stopped, began to freeze the figure, but her powers would not work. Phoebe levitated and kicked at the figure, but she was swatted down like a fly. Josephine tried using her power as well, but it just melted before it hit the ground. Leo also tried to help, but his efforts got him thrown into the cabinets. Paige called for a knife, but for her efforts she also got thrown out the window. Leo slowly got up and went for Paige, who was unconscious outside. Josephine and Piper ran over to Phoebe to help her up. The figure turned into a woman, as powerful as the source once was. The woman aimed her finger toward Phoebe, but Josephine ran into front of her cousin to save her. Wind began to pick up, as well as smoke. "Phoebe, Josephine," Piper called out trying to find her way. "Yeah, I'm here Piper," Phoebe said.  
  
No word from Josephine. "Josephine," Piper and Phoebe yelled. The woman began laughing and she to disappeared with a wind tunnel surrounds her. The smoke had also gone with her. Leo had healed Paige, and the two had been coming in the house. "Where's Josephine," Piper asked, as she began to become worried. "She wasn't outside," Leo said. "Where could she be," Piper asked. "I don't know," Leo said. "Well, sense her, damnit," Phoebe said. Leo and Paige both sense for her at the same time, but they could not sense that she was anywhere to be found. "I can't locate her," Paige said. "Neither can I," Leo added. "Book of Shadows now," Piper demanded. "Wait," said a voice, and then Cole appeared in front of them. Phoebe wasn't very happy that he came when they had a crisis on their hands. "What do you want now Cole," Phoebe asked. "I can help you with what happened," Cole said. "And what do you know," Piper asked cautiously. "I know who that woman was," Cole said. "Oh, do you?" Phoebe asked. "Who is it then?" It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up. "You want me help or not," Cole asked sternly. "Anything to bring back Josephine," Paige said. "All right." Cole said. "It was my mother." "Your mother?" Phoebe asked. "My mother-in-law?" Cole shook his head, "Yes," said an unhappy Cole. "I've been tracking her for months." "Why is that?" Piper asked. Cole didn't want to answer any more questions. He felt that they were wasting time. "Look, if you want my help, you've got to do it my way," Cole said. "Cole, be honest with me. She was coming for me? Wasn't she?" Phoebe asked Cole as directly as she could. He looked her in her eyes, pleading with her to believe him.  
  
"Oh my god," Phoebe said as she stepped back. "It's my fault that Josephine is gone," Phoebe said. "No honey it's not your fault," Piper said, as she was comforting his sister. "We don't need your help Cole. Just leave now. You've cause enough problems for one day," Leo demand. Cole didn't take kindly to that, so he left as fast as he came. "Book of shadows?" Paige asked. "Yes," Piper said.  
  
While in the attic, Phoebe and Paige sat on the couch together, as Paige was comforting her sister. Leo and Piper were looking in the book of shadows for information on how to bring back Josephine. Suddenly the pages started flipping. "Thanks for the magical assist grams," Piper said. Finally stopping on a page in the back of the book. "Emily Turner", Piper and Leo whispered. "Elizabeth Turner is an upper level demon that kills for vengeance. Although she can't kill for her own vengeance, she does however, kill for vengeance for others. No charms or potions will work on her. No one has been able to vanquish her either. Elizabeth is the mother of the infamous Balthazar, who some may know as Cole Turner, his human form. Married a mortal at 25, Benjamin Coleridge Turner a statesman, about hundreds of years ago. Her husband died mysteriously, and no one has been able to prove it was murder," Piper finished.  
  
"Murder," Phoebe said, as she overheard as she stood up. "You don't really think she had anything to do with Benjamin's murder?" Phoebe looked to Piper, and then to Leo. "It looks likely, Phoebe," Leo said. Piper elbowed her husband in the stomach because he said that to her sister. He looked over at Piper with question in his eyes. "I'm sorry honey," Piper said to Leo, and looked back her sister. "But we can't say for sure that Emily killed her husband," Piper said to Phoebe, as she looked back at Leo. "Uh, oh, yeah, Piper's right," Leo said, as he was rubbing his stomach in pain. "Let's not worry about what Elizabeth has done in her past," Paige said. "We've got to find her." "Yeah, Paige is right, we've got to find Josephine," Cole said, as he appeared. "Cole," Phoebe called to him. "What are you doing here?" Cole looked at Paige, Piper, and Leo before actually looking at Phoebe. "What are you doing here," Phoebe asked once again. He finally met her eyes. He saw a look of hurt, and love in her eyes, "You need me," Cole said. "I don't need you. I'm doing fine by myself," Phoebe said. "I can see you're doing just fine" Cole said. "You need me to help locate Josephine." "Why would you help us," Piper wondered. "Cole though carefully what he would say before actually saying it. "Well, you are my family and no matter what I've done. I care. Believe me I care," Cole said sympathetically. Touched, Phoebe walked over to her husband, and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "This doesn't mean we are together." "I understand," Cole said in her ear. Phoebe stepped away from Cole and stood next to him. "That's a nice thing to say," Paige said. "How would you help us?" Cole took a deep breath.  
  
"I guess I could find out my mother why she chose to come here now," Cole said. "Is this getting a good idea?" Phoebe asked, as she was brought back to when Piper was a fury. When Phoebe didn't say anything, Paige and Piper were worried that she was having a premonition. "Phoebe," Piper called. Phoebe snapped out of it. "Huh, what?" Phoebe asked. "What did you see?' Paige asked. Confused, Phoebe began," Um, huh?" "Did you have a premonition," Paige asked. "Oh, no. I was just thinking about something," Phoebe said, still thinking about that time. "Thinking about a plan," Leo asked. "Nothing important right now." Phoebe said. "What's you're plan again, Cole." "Oh, I'll get close to my mother," Cole said. "Maybe she'll reveal to me what she had intended to do." "Sounds good," Piper said. "When do we start?" "As soon as possible," Cole said, as he disappeared. "I hope he finds something out," Paige said. "We all do, Paige. We all do," Phoebe said, as she was hoping Cole would be alive when he would return. Leo stepped back over to the book, and re read the page again. Something struck him odd. How is Elizabeth doing personal vengeance for herself he wondered? "Hey guys," Leo said. "I just re read and it says that Elizabeth can't do vengeance for herself." Looking to one another trying to figure out what it could be. "Maybe she's beyond that now that," Paige said. "What if she's stolen another demon's powers?" Piper asked. "Is that possible for her?" "Anything is possible," Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
Piper paced back in forth for a few minutes before coming up with the answer, an answer she hoped would help them. "What if she's found some loop hole?" Piper asked. Leo shook his head as thought about her question. "It's possible. I'll check with the elders," Leo said, as he began to orb away. "LEO wait," Piper said. Leo orbed back. "Yes honey," Leo asked. "Please take the baby to safety with you. I don't want her here when Elizabeth can snatch her away at any time," Piper said, as she went downstairs to get her. A few minutes later she was back with the baby and a diaper bag. She handed the baby to Leo along with the bad. She kissed her child's forehead before he orbed out. "Make sure she's ok LEO," Piper said, as they looked on. "If the source found a loop hole, then it would be easy for Emily to," Paige said. Piper shook her head an agreement with Paige. "I hope Cole finds something out," Phoebe said.  
  
***  
  
Where am I supposed to take the baby?? Well, I guess I can take her to meet Patty or Grams. He thought to himself. As he orbs up there, he sees Patty first. "Patty, I need you to do me a favor," Leo asked. "Sure, I'll watch her for you. I know that you've got a big problem down there.Don't worry. She'll be safe up here with the family," Patty said. "Thanks you," Leo said, as he kissed his baby's forehead. He went to see the elders as she went on her way.  
  
***  
  
Quite came over Charmed Ones before Paige spoke up. "Now, what do we do in the mean time?" She asked. "Continue on with our research on Elizabeth," Piper said. "Find out what we can." "Let's head to the library," Phoebe said. The girls head to the library hoping to find something out on the infamous Elizabeth Turner. After being at the library all day long, they've didn't come back with much. "That's wasn't worth spending all day long," Paige said, as she plumped on the couch in the parlor. "You're telling me," Phoebe said, as she sat next to her.  
  
"Well, how bout I make a late dinner, and we'll continue our search up in the attic with the book of shadows," Piper said. "Sure, sounds good Piper," Phoebe said. Phoebe and Paige headed up stairs while Piper went into the kitchen to make their dinner.  
  
As they were heading up the stairs, Paige was thinking about the vengeance that Emily doses on all kinds of people. Phoebe turned around and noticed that her sister was thinking about something. "Hey what's up?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about all that vengeance that Elizabeth wreaked havoc on all the poor innocent people," Paige said. "I understand how you feel honey. Don't worry, we'll kick this demons ass, and they'll be less vengeance demons that we'll have to take care of," Phoebe said. "You know, you got me thinking. Maybe there's something more on vengeance demons in the book of shadows," Paige said, as they finally came to the attic.  
  
They walked over to the book, and it magically flipped open to the page they needed. Although it wasn't much help to them for finding their cousin. Piper came up shortly with there left over lunch. "Sorry, I just heated up the lunch from this afternoon," Piper said. "That's ok, we're hungry," Phoebe said with a smile. Once they were finished, Piper took the dishes back downstairs to wash them. Phoebe and Paige frantically looked in the book of shadows until she came across the time travel spell. "Why can't we use this?" Paige asked. Phoebe got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the book. She looked at the page remembering the last few times that they were sent back into time, or in their case, also the future. "The problem with that is we don't exactly know where Josephine is. We can't just say the spell because we might not end up where she'd be at," Phoebe said. "Oh, good point," Paige said. Phoebe slammed the book shut. "Well, there's probably nothing we can do until Cole returns," Paige said. "I think we ought to get some sleep," Phoebe said. "I second that," Paige said. "What's this? Voting with out me," Piper said, as she walked into the attic. "Oh sorry Piper. We just decided to head to bed. There's nothing much we can do right now," Phoebe said. "You looked in the book again?" Piper asked. "Yeah, it was no help," Paige said. "Ok, maybe we'll come up with some fresh ideas in the morning, once we're all rested up," Piper said, as they all headed to their bedrooms.  
  
The next morning Cole reappeared in front of his mother, who was serving vengeance on someone. He had search for her all night long. He went from demon to demon to help locate his mother. "Mother," Cole said. "Son," Elizabeth said, as she hugged Cole. "It's been so long since we've seen each other." Shaking his head in agreement. "Yes it has mother," he said. "How are you able to come to me?" Elizabeth asked. "A power here, a power there," Cole said, jokingly. Elizabeth and Cole shimmered out leaving the person standing there wondering what was about to happen. "So mother, what were you doing at The Charmed Ones house yesterday?" Cole asked. His mother looks slyly at him. "What do you think my son," Elizabeth said coyly. "To hurt you're wife because she has hurt my son." "I see, but I had Phoebe where I wanted her," Cole said, wondering what to say next. "You do know that you didn't hurt Phoebe?" "What? What you mean? I sent that girl 400 years into the past," Elizabeth said, confused. While his mother was getting more confused by the moment, Cole was using his latest power, a power that is almost like mind reading. "Phoebe! My mother sent Josephine 400 years into the past. Where exactly, I don't know," Cole said, as he used the psychic waves to contacted Phoebe, who was still in bed sleeping. She sat straight up. "Oh my god," Phoebe said out load. Piper and Paige heard her from their bedrooms. Piper was the first to arrive. "What! What! What is it?" Piper asked. "Cole is trying to contact me," Phoebe said confused. "Well, what is he trying to say?" Paige asked, as she entered Phoebe's room. Phoebe took a deep breath before she began to speak. "It's not much to go on." Phoebe said. "What is it," Paige asked. "Elizabeth sent Josephine 400 years in the past," Phoebe said. "Oh my god, the past," Piper said, as Cole was beginning to continue his conversation with his mother "You sent her cousin into the past," Cole said. "Do you know what would happen if they went into the past?" Elizabeth began to smile before she spoke. "Why do you think I sent one of them into the past? I want them to use their power personally. so they'll be stripped of their powers," Elizabeth said, as she laughed. Cole gave his mother a strange look. "What do you mean?" Cole asked, but then began to realize why she went through all the trouble. "You want them to choose to save their dead sister Prue?" "Precisely my point. If they bring back Prue, then they'll get rid of Paige, and whom ever I sent into the past," Elizabeth continued. "Mother you really didn't need to.Like I said, I had Phoebe right where I wanted her," Cole said. Elizabeth looked up to her son. "Well, if that dumb witch didn't step in the way, you wouldn't have to deal with Phoebe," Elizabeth said. As they were walking, Cole continued the psychic link with Phoebe. She was amazed by this power. She hoped that her next power would be something similar to that. "Well, son, it was nice talking with you, but I've got vengeances to achieve and Phoebe to kill," She said, as she shimmered away laughing. He thought not realizing Phoebe would hear it, Oh my god, Phoebe's still endanger.  
  
"I'm still in endanger," Phoebe said out loud. "Well we'll do what we can to protect you," Piper said. A few minutes later Leo and Cole both orbed and shimmered in at the same time. Phoebe sat in bed not realizing both men appeared. She was frozen with fear. Paige walked over to Phoebe to help her shake the fear. She finally snapped out of it. "Leo, Cole," Piper said. "What did you find out Leo?" "She has stolen a power from a pretty powerful demon," Leo said. "She's got to keep jumping from dimension to dimension because that demon is after her constantly." "It still doesn't explain how we can get to Josephine," Phoebe said. Jokingly Paige came up with a solution. "Could we use 1600's map of the world to scry for her?" "Let's find out," Piper said, as she went up the attic. Paige, Phoebe, Cole and Leo followed. Once in the attic Piper went over to one of the trunks in the corner of the attic. When she opened it, there were all kinds of maps from as far back as 1500's. She rifled threw them until she found a 1600's map. It was all tattered and worn, but still readable. Piper put in on a table, and grabbed a crystal. She swirled it around until it fell directly on Ohio. "Ohio," Piper said aloud. "She must in Indian country." Paige thought back to high school and remembered that there was some kind of conflict during that time. "Oh No," Paige said. "What?" Piper asked. "I think there might be some kind of conflict during that time between two tribes," Paige said. "Well, we better get working right way," Phoebe said.  
  
****  
  
Josephine landed in the middle of what looked like some kind of conflict between two Indian tribes. Where am I? What am I doing here? Wait a minute what's my name she thought over and over. One male Indian saw the scared woman in the middle of their conflict. He ran over to her. He started speaking a language that she didn't know, but obviously understood that he what the heck are you doing in the middle of the war. She raised her arms and shrugged, and said, "I don't speak your language." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. She was scared that he was going to kill her. Josephine looked the Indian over. He was very tall and tan with a little bit of hair on the top of his head braided. He was wearing a loin cloth, and had arrow case on his back. He looked back her once wondering where she was from. After a long walk across a field, dodging the fighting and the arrows flying all round, he brought her to what looked like a camp to her. He took her to his chief. They talked amongst themselves. As he was telling the chief how he found her, the chief's wife walked out of their woodhouse, she noticed the young girl. She was as kind as could be. She led her inside. Josephine had no idea what was happening. The old woman gestured to her to sit down. She began speaking in that language that Josephine didn't understand.  
  
The old lady offered her some fruit. Josephine smiled and put her hands out in front of her, as the old lady put the fruit in her hand. Another younger Indian woman came in. She sat next to Josephine. She began to comb her hair long brown hair, and braided it for her. Josephine was amazed by these how kind these people were. A few minutes later, another young Indian woman came in with a cow hide top and bottoms with in ornate drawings on it. The two women left her to change.  
  
Josephine walked out of the log house dressed as if she were an Indian, feeling almost like she was. The young man that brought her to their homestead, walked over to her. He led her to the camp fire. He began to communicate with her once again, but she kept trying to tell him that she didn't understand. Oh, I wish I knew what I was doing in this time period. I know I don't belong here. I know by the clothes that I was wearing that I belong in a modern time period. What is my name?? What is my name?? She thought over and over as he was trying to figure away to communicate with her. He finally gave up and went to his chief telling him there's no way that any of them could communicate. The chief suggested that he ride into the nearest town, which is an over night trip, to get the person that they trade with, to help them with their little problem. The young man agreed with and hopped on a horse and took off. The chief walk over to camp fire and sat down next to her. He tried the simplest way of communication.by telling her what his name was. He was a kind man, she thought. He knew a few English words, but nothing to speak in conversations with. He said, as he placed his hand on his chest, "Me Spotted Elk." She didn't know how to say anything for him to understand. "I don't know what my name is," She said, as she pointed herself and shook her head. Chief Spotted Elk shook his head in confusing, thinking of another way to communicate with her. He decided he'd draw something in the dirt. He picked up a stick and began drawing a house. She shook her head no. "I don't remember," She said. It was getting late and the young men were starting to come back from the conflict wounded. The woman were gathering around the men, and attending to their wounds. Josephine got up and gave first aid to these people. She didn't understand how she knew, but she just did it to save these people. The fighting hadn't let up. She didn't know that when it would lighten up. When all the men were patched up, she fell asleep by the camp fire. Spotted Elk saw that she had fallen a sleep, and carried her to his log house. He thought how peaceful she looked sleeping, and realized that this girl needs a name. As he laid her down, he thought Sleepy Moon would be her new name.  
  
The next morning she was awoken by the woman in the camp. They led her outside and gave her fruits for breakfast. She thanked them profusely. The young Indian man returned shortly there after with a white man on the back of his horse. He noticed that the young girl was already up. He brought over the middle aged man to where Josephine was at. The young Indian explained to the white man how her found her and that she didn't speak their language. John Black, the half white half Indian, walked over to the young girl and sat down. "Hello," John Black said. Josephine looked back at him and thought a person who can speak English. "Oh that's wonderful," Josephine said. "So, can you tell me what you here?" John asked. Josephine shook her head no. "No, I can't," Josephine said. "I don't even know my name." He thought that was odd, and Josephine picked up on that but didn't say anything right away. "That's odd, how did you get here?" he asked. "I don't even know that. I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I can't figure out where I'm supposed to be," she said. "Sounds like this needs to be answered by the shaman," John said. "Shaman?" she asked. He wondered why this young girl was sent her to, the Shawnee. "Medicine man," he said. "How will he be able to help me?" she asked. "That's something he'll be able to tell you," he said, as he began to get up. "Wait, what tribe is this?" she ask. "This is the Shawnee Indians. A very kind tribe," he said, as he walked over to the young Indian man watching. John told Sharp Eagle Eye, the young Indian man who rescued Josephine, about the conversation. Who then in return went to the chief to explain why John Black found out. The chief asked another young Indian man, White Snow, to get the shaman.  
  
When the Shaman returned he walked over to Josephine. He instantly knew that there was something different about her. He began speaking, and John translated. The Shaman said, as John translated, "That she's very different. Magically different. She was sent here by an evil entity." It started to all come back to Josephine. "Yes. Yes. I am different. I am magically different." She began to demonstrate her Aquakinesis. Of course this shocked the Shawnee Indians around, but the Shaman wasn't shocked at all. He even noticed that she was able to read minds. "She also has another gift.she can read minds," said The Shaman, as John translated. "Yes, that's it. My name is Josephine. It's all coming back to me," she said. "How do I get home? How can you help me get home?" The Shaman took a few minutes to think about it. "By the light of the moon, we'll contact you're family," as John translated.  
  
When the moon was out, the shaman began his ritual. Josephine was anxious to return home to her family. She missed them desperately. She hadn't been away from them for a long time. The chief sat next to her and gave her a few words of encouragement, as John Black translated, "Be very brave. You're family loves you. They are probably searching for you too, Sleeping Moon." He hugged her. "Thank you Chief Spotted Elk," she said, as she kissed his cheek. Then she looked over to the John Black and began to speak. "My cousin Phoebe has the second sight," Josephine said. John proceeded to tell the Shaman. The Shaman invoked the spirits to send a premonition to Phoebe.  
  
As Phoebe was in the attic with her sisters, she received a premonition from the past. She fell to the floor in pain. "Phoebe," Piper said, as she ran over to her. Paige and Piper helped their sisters to a near by chair. As soon as Phoebe returned from her premonition, she looked at Paige and Piper. "I saw Josephine," Phoebe said. Piper and Paige looked at each other and back at Phoebe. "Where?" Piper asked. Phoebe took a deep breath before she spoke. "She was with some Indians," Phoebe said. Paige walked over to the book of shadows. "There something about Shamans," Paige. "Ahh, yes here it is. It says that Shaman are pretty powerful. This one in particular, Eagle Spots, is from the Ohio Valley," Paige said. "That's where Josephine is," Piper said. Phoebe got up to go to the book of Shadows. She looked down at the picture realizing that's the one that was in her premonition. "That's the one in my premonition," Phoebe said. "It also says that he was a shaman around the 1600's." Just then Elizabeth shimmered in. She threw a fire ball at Phoebe, which Cole shimmered in to save Phoebe. The fire ball hit the wood and began to burn. Paige called for 'water' to douse out the fire. "Damnit Cole," Elizabeth said. Cole shimmered in. "Where did you pick up the shimmering," Phoebe asked. "In fact where have you've been getting your powers?"  
  
"Doesn't matter now, what matters is getting your cousin back," Cole said, as Elizabeth threw another ball directly as Cole. Phoebe jumped out of the way. Paige thought about the potions that Piper made up. While Piper diverted Elizabeth's attention, Paige orbed over to the cabinet and grabbed one of the little bottles, hoping that it was the right one to freeze. She threw it on Elizabeth, and luckily Elizabeth froze. Leo orbed in with the demon that Elizabeth stole the powers from. The demon unfroze her and grabbed her. They shimmered out together. "Now that Elizabeth is gone, we can concentrate on finding Josephine," Cole said. The shaman sent Phoebe another vision, along with Josephine. Phoebe fell to the floor one again with pain. Cole carried her over to a chair. As soon as she began to come out of it, Cole was asking how she was. "I'm fine Cole," Phoebe said. "I had another premonition about Josephine. This time she was communicating with the shaman. She's ok. She wants to come home." "Do you want me to get her?" Cole asked. "NO! We'll do it ourselves," Phoebe said, in a demanding voice. "Paige get a regular map, and we'll try scrying for her," Piper said. Paige grabbed a map and the crystal. Phoebe tried scrying for her. Within a few minutes, she got a location.West Portsmouth, Ohio.  
  
"She's in West Portsmouth Ohio. Or whatever area it was called then," Phoebe said. "Well, let's go," Piper said. Leo and Piper orbed out, while Phoebe and Paige followed.  
  
The orbed behind some trees so they wouldn't be noticed, but there were noticed. A young brown haired woman was taking pictures of the forest for a nature magazine. She saw some small blue and white lights behind a tree through her camera. She didn't have a chance to take a picture, because someone taped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and the stood a tall dark and quite striking man. He suddenly grabbed the camera and broke it. "Hey, what the hell did you do that for?" She asked. He didn't say anything but handled the camera back to her. Phoebe noticed Cole break the camera. She ran over to him. "Phoebe," Cole said. The young woman saw Phoebe running. "Cole, what did you do that for," Phoebe asked, as she pulled him a side. "She was going to expose you." He said. "I highly doubt that Cole. She was just taking pictures." Phoebe said. "But." Cole began as Phoebe interrupted. "But no Cole, you just exposed us by doing that,"  
  
Phoebe said angry. By that time Paige, Piper and Leo arrived. Leo took the camera from the young woman, and then a few minutes later gave it back to her as if it was never broken. "How the hell could you have done that," She asked. "Magic," Leo said coyly. "Leo Now Cole," Phoebe said, as he disappeared. "I'm so sorry for that Ms," Phoebe said. "I had no idea he was going to do that." Shocked, she said, "No problem." She extended her hand, "I'm Lora Everett of Nature  
  
Conservatory Magazine." Phoebe shook her hand. Oh man not again, Piper thought. We can't go thought this all over again Phoebe said to herself. "If you are worried that I'll expose you, don't worry. I don't have any photos," Lori said. "Who would believe me? Phoebe received a telepathic link from Josephine via help with the Shaman. "Phoebe help me. I'm with the Shawnee Indians. Somewhere in the 1600's. I can't be sure. Please help." Josephine said. Phoebe fell back from the swift like kick into Lori, who caught her. "What's wrong with Phoebe," she asked. "She get's premonitions," Paige said. "Oh, I see," Lori said. Phoebe came out of it a few minutes later. "It's from Josephine. She linked to me telepathically.We must be really close, cause it hit me hard," Phoebe said. "We need that spell to go back into time." "But we don't know where in time," Paige said. "It doesn't matter, we've got to try," Piper said. Paige knew what that meant and thought hard about the spell she had found the night before. A few minutes later the spell was in her hands. "Here it is the spell to go back into time," Paige said. "Leo take her back the manor incase Cole tries to come back," Piper said. The stood next to Paige and began the spell.  
  
"A Time for everything,  
  
And to everything its place,  
  
Return what has been moved,  
  
Through time and space"  
  
The wind began to pick up and lighting struck. The three women were gone. "Where did they go?" Lori asked. "They'll be back," Leo said as they orbed back to the manor  
  
***  
  
The Charmed Ones entered the 1600 hundreds in the middle of a nighttime battle. Phoebe could sense that the very place was where Josephine had been. She connected with Josephine as Josephine connected to Phoebe. "There here," Josephine said to John Black, who went out of the woods and into the battle. He noticed 3 women walking. "Here," John Black yelled. Paige saw him motioning for them to come over there. "Hey, there's some man motioning for us to come over here," Paige said. "Let's follow him," Piper said. "Maybe we'll find Josephine. Phoebe didn't move. She realized that by going into time they can save Josephine, but they can also save Prue as well. She snapped out of it. "Come on Phoebe," Piper demanded. "Yeah," Phoebe said, as she followed. When they caught up with the man, Paige asked him, "Do you know where our cousin is." "Yes, I do. Come with me," the man said. They followed him into the woods to a clearing.  
  
There Josephine sat by a fire dressed like an Indian. "Josephine," Piper, Phoebe and Paige yelled. Josephine turned around and ran over to her cousins. They hugged each other. "Oh it's so good to see you all," Josephine said. "It's good to see you, Josephine," Piper said. After several minutes of hugging, the girls thank the Shawnee people for taking such good care of their cousin. "We must go. We can't stay very long," Piper said. "We understand," John Black said. Josephine hugged Chief Spotted elk, John Black, and Sharp Eagle Eye and let them know that she'll never forget. "It's time to go," Piper said, but she noticed that Phoebe had something on her mind. "Pheebs what's wrong?" Piper asked. She pulled Piper aside. "Piper do you realize what we can do since we are back in time," Phoebe said. Piper knew exactly what she said. "Oh, no we're not! We aren't going to save Prue.Do you realize what will happen? We might not have met Paige or Josephine. Or for that matter I wouldn't have my baby," Piper said. "But don't you see those things were meant to happen, and nothing will change," Phoebe said. "No, I'm not doing. It'll be just too hard to have her back everyday. I can't go through all that again Phoebe. You should know that better then anyone else.If you do this, then I will not speak to you again Phoebe," Piper said, as she walked back over to Paige and Josephine. Phoebe thought about it, and realized that Piper was right. It would change everything that they've accomplished. The source wouldn't be dead, and we'd never been able to meet Josephine or Paige. Or even that matter meeting Piper's baby. "You coming," Josephine asked Phoebe. "Yeah, I'm coming.Piper I'm sorry. I didn't have a right to ask you that," Phoebe said. Piper just smiled. They began chanting the spell that would take them home.  
  
"A Time for everything,  
  
And to everything its place,  
  
Return what has been moved,  
  
Through time and space"  
  
As fast as the spell took effect, they were home. "It's so good to be back home," Josephine said, as she hugged Leo. "It's good to have you back," he said. "Where's our guest Leo," Paige asked. "She's downstairs sleeping on the couch," Leo said. "That sounds good," Phoebe said. "Let's deal with everything in the morning," Piper said.  
  
The next morning Leo had used his whitelighters dust to remove any of what happened the day before, and orbed her back to her home. Paige orbed up there to bring little Prue home to her mommy. Cole stopped by to apologize to Phoebe. "Cole, I think we do need to be apart for awhile.Maybe as soon as we can, if we can get passed everything we can be together," Phoebe said. "Maybe you are right. I'll stay away unless you need me," Cole said, as he disappeared. Phoebe fell back on her bed and cried. She knew she was doing the right thing. Maybe we can be happy if we are apart, she thought.  
  
Leo orbed back to his and Piper's bedroom where she was playing with little Prue. "I love you Piper," Leo said. Piper looked up and smiled at her husband, realizing that things probably would be the same if Prue had returned. "I love you too," Piper said. He knelt on the bed and kissed her. "Honey, as I was dropping Lori off, I got called to go up there." "And what?" Piper asked. "They just said that since you did the right thing concerning Prue, that things will continue to stay the same," Cole said. "Really?" Piper asked. "Yep. Josephine will take your spot for the time being. Unless there's something the three of them can't handle," Leo said. "Will I still be a Charmed One?" Piper asked. "Yes, but not on the demon radar," Leo said. "I'm glad I'm still a Charmed One, but I'm also glad that we can spend more time with each other," She said, as she kissed him passionately.  
  
Josephine was just happy to be home. She realized that has the family that she's always wanted. Paige was off to work helping the people she's always wanted to help. The Seasons of Life have all but completed this saga!  
  
The End 


End file.
